Daydream
by DarkLyris
Summary: Atención, Lemon y violencia Cuando la realidad se convierte en una pesadilla y la pesadilla en un sueño lúcido... Cuando nada es lo que parece... Cuando tienes que elegir entre tu propia vida o la de alguien querido... ... Despierta...
1. Malos presagios

CAPITULO 1: MALOS PRESAGIOS

Era un día como otro cualquiera, Yugi se levantó como todas las mañanas para ir al Instituto (tarde, por cierto). Se vistió atropelladamente y salió disparado de casa saludando a su abuelo con un torpe " ¡Buebof fiaf!" porque aun tenia en la boca la tostada de su desesperado, pero eso no impidió que perdiera el autobús. -Genial - pensó - hoy empiezo bien el día... - En fiin - añadió en voz alta- No me queda mas remedio que caminar...

Mientras corría por la calle de camino al Instituto, se fijó en el Puzzle, que repiqueteaba en su pecho al ritmo de su carrera. - Es extraño, hoy Yami no ha dicho nada aún... Tan sumido en sus pensamientos estaba, que no vio a un niño que se cruzaba en su camino. Sin posibilidad ya de frenar su carrera, lanzó una exclamación e intentó protegerse con los brazos del inminente golpe... que no llegó. Trastabillando torpemente consiguió parar por fin y se volvió hacia el crío desconocido, que le miraba sin inmutarse.

-¡¡L... l... le... le he atravesado!! - fue lo único que pudo pensar Yugi mientras observaba atentamente al chiquillo. Iba extrañamente vestido, con una especie de túnica blanca y se cubría la cabeza y gran parte de la cara con una capa del mismo color. Sólo se distinguían un par de ojos de un profundo color violeta que miraban inquisitivamente a Yugi. La única piel que quedaba a la vista eran sus manos y pies, muy morenos. Iba descalzo, pero alcanzó a ver uno de sus tobillos, adornado con un pesado arete que parecía oro puro. Pero, el detalle que mas llamó su atención fue que portaba al cuello un colgante, también de oro, con el mismo símbolo que su Puzzle, el Ojo de Horus. Mientras seguía con su escrutinio, el niño le hablo con un fuerte acento extranjero:

-El tiempo se acaba.- Fue lo único que dijo antes de comenzar a desvanecerse.  
-¡¡Eh, EH, ¡¡ESPERA!! - comenzó a decir Yugi intentando agarrarle de la muñeca; pero su mano solo asió el aire.

Al esfumarse el chiquillo, Yugi empezó a sentir una extraña debilidad, que hizo que callera de rodillas, temblando como una hoja. Su Puzzle Milenario vibraba y, cuando intentó tocarlo con la mano, la retiró dando un grito de dolor: le había abrasado la palma.

Una ciclista, vestida con el mismo uniforme de su Instituto, paró preocupada a su lado:  
- ¡Eh, niño!, ¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿Necesitas ayuda?  
Yugi, sin enfadarse como habitualmente hacia cuando le llamaban "Niño", sólo atinó a esbozar una poco convincente sonrisa mientras intentaba torpemente ponerse de pie.  
- Eeeh... ¡No, gracias!. Estoy perfectamente, sólo me he tropezado porque iba con mucha prisa... ¡Debo irme!. Dicho esto, salió tambaleándose ligeramente en dirección al Instituto. La chica le miró extrañada un momento, se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino.

Yugi siguió caminando como en sueños; sólo salió de su trance cuando Joey le sacudió ligeramente cogiéndole de un hombro.  
- ¡Hey!, Yugi, ¡espabila!- ¡Estas pálido como un fantasma! y, ¿¿¡¡Qué es lo que te ha pasado en la mano??!!. Yugi, parpadeando un par de veces, miró a su alrededor; no recordaba haber llegado hasta la clase... Luego se examinó la mano sin mucho interés y vio que tenía la palma cubierta de ampollas. Cerró los ojos un momento intentando ordenar un poco sus ideas y se dirigió a Joey:  
- Acompañame a la azotea - dijo simplemente.

Los dos amigos salieron en esa dirección sin percatarse de que Seto Kaiba les observaba con interés desde su pupitre; tampoco se dieron cuenta cuando subió las escaleras detrás de ellos: Yugi estaba como ido y Yoey muy ocupado intentando evitar que su amigo rodara escaleras abajo.

Una vez allí, Joey agarró a Yugi de los hombros y le miró a la cara; pudo fijarse en que los ojos de Yugi tenían las pupilas totalmente dilatadas.  
- ¡Yugi!, ¿¡Qué te ocurre?! ¡ Estas muy raro, me estas asustando!, ¿Es que te ha pasado algo de camino a clase?

El pequeño miró a su amigo; cada vez le costaba mas trabajo mantener la consciencia y entender lo que le decía.  
-Joey... el Puzzle... pasa algo raro, no... ¡no puedo hablar con Yami!... me siento mal...  
-¿¡Cómo?!, ¡¡Qué es lo que te ha pasado, Yugi?!, ¡¿Qué le pasa al Puzzle?! - Dijo Joey intentando tocar el colgante. Esto hizo que Yugi reaccionara violentamente, apartando a su amigo con un fuerte empujón.  
- ¡¡NO!!, ¡¡NO LO TOQUES!! ¡¡O TE OCURRIRÁ LO MISMO QUE A MI!! - gritó enseñándole la mano herida a su amigo

Cuando Joey vio que Yugi se tambaleaba peligrosamente, sólo pudo sujetarlo para que no se diera un golpe contra el suelo; cada vez estaba mas asustado.  
- ¡¡MIERDA!!, ¡¿QUÉ HAGO?! - se desesperó - ¡AH, ya se, ¡Debo llevarlo a la enfermería! ¡Si, eso es!

Cuando intentaba conducir al semiinconsciente Yugi a la enfermería del centro, se encontró con que Seto Kaiba les cerraba el paso hacia la escalera.  
-¡Aparta, Kaiba! ¡Yugi no se encuentra bien, tengo que llevarlo a la enfermería!. Seto, sin hacerle caso, examinó a Yugi levantándole la barbilla.

El pequeño, que cada vez estaba peor, ni siquiera se dio cuenta.  
- Pedazo de burro, es evidente que lo que tiene no se lo van a arreglar en la enfermería - dijo Kaiba desabridamente - es mas, creo que nadie debería verle en este estado; ¿es que no te has fijado lo extraño que está el Puzzle?  
- Entonces, ¡¿qué sugieres?!, ¿¡Qué hacemos!?, ¡¿DONDE LE LLEVAMOS!?- Gritó Joey al borde del pánico- Y,¿¿qué dices del Puzzle??, ¡le ha abrasado la mano a Yugi!  
- ¡Mph...! ¡Típico de ti!, ¿Es que no lo ves?. El Puzzle esta envuelto en una especie de halo verdoso, y tiene un aspecto bastante desagradable, debo añadir...  
- ¿¡Halo verde?! ¡Pues yo no veo absolutamente nada!

Mientras los dos discutían de esta forma, Yugi se puso totalmente rígido y habló con una voz que no era la suya:  
- ¡El tiempo... se acaba...!. Seguidamente se desplomó como fulminado, con los ojos en blanco.  
Seto y Joey se miraron asustados y se inclinaron sobre Yugi.  
- Decididamente, no conviene que nadie del Instituto lo vea así - dijo mientras le buscaba el pulso en el cuello; cuando lo encontró, suspiró aliviado y lo levantó en brazos, dispuesto a llevárselo - Lo llevaremos a mi casa y allí pensaremos qué hacer...  
Joey, aún en estado de shock, asintió sin decir palabra, tragando saliva ruidosamente.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras, en un lugar desconocido, Yugi despertó sobre un gélido suelo de piedra. Se levantó de un salto y comprobó aterrado que:  
1- No tenia su Puzzle.  
2-Estaba totalmente solo en ese lugar a oscuras.  
Respirando profundamente para intentar calmar su miedo, se obligó a quedarse quieto hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra.

Conseguido esto, pudo ver como la poca luz que había, la suministraban unas extrañas antorchas, que flotaban en el aire (aparentemente sin ningún rumbo en particular) que brillaban con una luz verdosa. Como eso era mejor que nada, agarró una en pleno vuelo y se dispuso a explorar el lugar. Cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir que estaba... ¡¡dento del Puzzle!! A la luz de su antorcha, pudo ver el ya conocido (y tétrico) lugar, lleno de delirantes caminos, escaleras retorcidas y puertas que no conducían a ninguna parte.

Pero... esta vez había una diferencia... un extraño gorgoteo hizo que Yugi se diera la vuelta, muerto de miedo. El sonido provenía de una de las paredes. Cuando, con toda clase de precauciones, el pequeño se acerco, pudo ver que era distinta de las demás, de fría piedra. En esta parecía estar extendiéndose una extraña (no había otra manera de describirla) "infección". El fragmento de pared parecía haber "mutado";y ahora se asemejaba a la carne putrefacta, latía ligeramente y despedía un hedor espantoso. Yugi se retiró completamente horrorizado, resbalando con la sangre y los fluidos que rezumaban de ella.  
- ¡¡¿¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ...??!! - alcanzó a pensar antes de desmayarse de nuevo


	2. Niebla

Bueno, como no tengo mucha experiencia con esta página, se me olvidó incluir algunas cosillas en el primer capítulo, así que lo haré ahora .

Bueno, lo primero de todo, decir que esta historia la escribí inspirándome en la serie de Yugioh, en la saga de Silent Hill y los libros de H.P Lovecraft. No gano absolutamente nada con esto, salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

Lo que si os agradecería por favor, es que es algo que me está costando mucho trabajo plasmar sobre palabras, así que no me gustaría nada encontrármela por ahí bajo otro seudónimo (podéis leerla en también en otra páginas, mis seudónimos son siempre Lyris, DarkLyris o Bloody-Lyris, no os dejéis engañar ).Recalco de nuevo que el plagio es un acto realmente deplorable .

Y por último, y lo mas importante de todo, agradeceros por adelantado el que os molestéis en leer mi historia y desear que lo paséis bien haciéndolo.

Eso es todo, ojala os guste!

----------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO 2: NIEBLA

Cuando Yugi despertó, pudo comprobar que la infección de la pared había crecido; no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba inconsciente, pero lo que si era seguro, era que esa cosa se estaba extendiendo lenta pero implacablemente.  
-¡Yami...! - recordó - ¡Tengo que encontrarlo!... pero...  
Yugi, mirando descorazonado todo lo que había a su alrededor, no sabía ni por donde empezar.  
-¡Si me estoy aquí quieto, no voy a conseguir absolutamente nada!. Así que el pequeño, con un gesto decidido, cogió una antorcha y se internó  
en las entrañas del laberinto. 

--------------------------------------------------------

En la mansión de Seto, las cosas no iban mejor; Joey y Seto Kaiba miraban el inerte cuerpecillo de Yugi tumbado entre almohadones. Parecía tan pequeño y tan perdido en esa enorme cama... Joey se sentó en el borde de la misma y le cogió con cariño la mano, que estaba helada; se  
diría que estaba muerto si no fuera por los estremecimientos que lo sacudían de vez en cuando. El Puzzle aun descansaba sobre el pecho del pequeño porque nadie se había atrevido a tocarlo; pero examinandolo aun mas de cerca, Kaiba había visto una pequeña grieta sobre la pieza central del mismo. Ese detalle tenia a todos también preocupados por la suerte del Faraón...

- ¿Qué podemos hacer?- a Joey se le rompía el corazón ver a su pequeño amigo en ese estado.  
-Has preguntado eso mismo tantas veces que me estas dando dolor de cabeza, Weeler - gruño Seto llevándose los dedos a las sienes para darse un masaje.   
-¡Pero es que no me puedo quedar quieto sin hacer nada!, no eres mas que un maldito insensible podrido de dinero que...  
En ese instante entró Mokuba en la habitación cortando la regañina de Joey:  
-Hermano, los hermanos Ishtar han accedido a venir, acaban de confirmarlo. Con el Jet que les mandamos estarán aquí en unas cinco horas...  
Seto miró al rubio con una mueca cínica, sin dar muestras de haberse ofendido en absoluto por su comentario.  
-Pues parece que mi podrido dinero va a hacer mas por tu amigo el enano, que tú con tus histerismos - comentó Seto con sorna - ¡Mokuba!, acompaña a nuestro invitado CONSCIENTE a que se de un baño y se tranquilice. Aquí solo molesta y hasta puede que, con suerte, se ahogue en la bañera y nos deje tranquilos.   
-¡¡GRRRR!!, ¡¡TE PUEDES METER TU DINERO Y TU MALDITA AYUDA POR DONDE TE QUEPA!! - gritó enfadado Joey levantándose dispuesto a golpear al arrogante heredero Kaiba. Seto, sentado tranquilamente con los brazos cruzados, le miró divertido, levantando una ceja.

-Mi hermanito tiene razón, Joey - Intervino Mokuba cogiéndole de la mano - Estando aquí solo consigues ponerte mas nervioso; asi que, mientras esperamos a que llegue la ayuda,te hará bien tranquilizarte un poco.  
A Joey, que ya se le habia desinflado el cabreo, no le quedo mas remedio que seguir dócilmente a Mokuba, que añadió al salir al pasillo:  
-Además, está claro que mi hermano, a su manera, se preocupa por Yugi... y también por ti. Él solo quiere ayudar.  
Como única respuesta, solo oyeron el estruendo de lo que parecía ser una pesada pieza de cerámica estrellándose con fuerza contra la puerta (cerrada justo a tiempo por Mokuba)  
-¡¡Mph...!! - gruño fastidiado Seto volviéndose a sentar -Enano bocazas... 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Yugi tenía la sensación de haber estado años caminando. Todos los caminos le parecían iguales, y aún no había encontrado ni rastro de Yami. Totalmente desmoralizado, se sentó en el suelo sin poder evitar que un par de lagrimones rodaran por sus mejillas.  
-Yami... - murmuró desconsoladamente.  
Súbitamente, levantó la vista extrañado; entre la bruma borrosa de las lágrimas le había parecido ver una especie de línea dorada, como un camino claramente dibujado, que surgía de las profundidades del laberinto y terminaba en la puerta que tenía justo enfrente. Parpadeando y frotándose los ojos para aclararse la vista, volvió a mirar mejor; pero la línea había desaparecido..  
Colocándose delante de la puerta pensó:   
-Al fin y al cabo este camino es tan bueno como cualquiera, ¿no?. Y sin pensárselo mas para no perder el valor, entró. 

Blanco... Yugi se encontró sumergido en medio de una espesa niebla blanca que no le dejaba ver mas allá de sus narices. Totalmente desorientado, se dio la vuelta solo para comprobar que la puerta de entrada había desaparecido. Presa del pánico, empezó a correr, no sabía ni en qué dirección.  
Súbitamente se golpeó duramente contra algo. Poniéndose de rodillas, se tocó cuidadosamente la dolorida nariz mientras esperaba a dejar de ver chispas de colores ante sus ojos. La niebla se estaba despejando, lo que le ayudó a ver qué era lo que le había atacado.  
-¿Un... buzón...?. Yugi miró a su alrrededor, la niebla seguía siendo muy espesa, pero al menos podía caminar sin miedo a golpearse con otra cosa. Pero... había algo raro... todo le era extrañamente familiar... la estación de trenes, esa hamburguesería... ¡¡¡¡¡¡ERA DOMINO!!!!!!  
¡¿Cómo era posible?! La niebla le daba un tintefantasmagórico a la ciudad y el aire estaba muy quieto; hacía frío. Yugi, dándose cuenta de lo poco abrigado que iba con su uniforme de verano, se metió en la familiar hamburguesería.

No había nadie;.. todo estaba terriblemente silencioso; parecía como si hubieran abandonado el local atropelladamente: la comida aún permanecía sobre las mesas, aunque totalmente pasada, como si llevara mucho tiempo ahí. La caja registradora estaba abierta y parte de su contenido esparcido por el suelo.  
Yugi, alarmado, siguió registrando el lugar; la cocina parecía un campo de batalla, había trastos tirados por todas partes. El enorme congelador estaba abierto y olía fatal; toda la carne se había descongelado y podrido; la puerta trasera de la cocina (utilizada para carga y descarga en un callejón trasero) estaba abierta, y se movía chirriando ligeramente.  
Salió de nuevo a la parte de las mesas y comprobó el teléfono; no había línea y tampoco electricidad.

Totalmente agotado, se sentó en uno de los sillones del local; sintiendo un sabor salado en la boca, se llevó la mano a la cara.  
-Genial, ahora me sangra la nariz. No se había dado cuenta de que la sangre le escurría hasta la boca gracias al golpe con el buzón.  
Cogió una servilleta de papel intentando enjugar la hemorragia y miró con desaliento a la parte de la calle que se podía ver desde el cristal. No sabía qué hacer, estaba cansado, asustado y muy preocupado por Yami.

Un ruido... provenía de la cocina... un ligero golpe... cacharros rodando por el suelo... Yugi se irguió en el sillón.  
- ¡Hay alguien! - pensó feliz - ¿Hola, hola? - Llamó en voz alta mientras se dirigía a la cocina, hacia la fuente del ruido - Perdone, pero necesito ayuda... - Interrumpió la frase espantado al ver lo que había entrado por la puerta de la cocina. Era un "perro" de aspecto monstruoso que olfateaba sin mucho interés la carne podrida del congelador. Parecía que le hubieran arrancado la piel, dejando el músculo al descubierto. Al entrar Yugi, se volvió con sorprendente rapidez y le gruñó enseñando los dientes. Una repugnante baba le goteaba de las fauces mientras le miraba con unos ávidos ojos rojos. Yugi, paralizado de terror, solo pudo emitir un sonido ahogado con la garganta mientras retrocedía  
lentamente sin perder de vista al engendro.

El can, preparándose para atacar, emitió un extraño gorgoteo (que intentaba ser un ladrido) y abrió la boca hasta extremos imposibles mostrando seis hileras más de afilados dientes que tapizaban todo el interior de su boca. El pequeño, al ver este horrible espectáculo, lanzó un aterrorizado grito.  
El monstruo saltó y Yugi se cubrió como pudo con los brazos cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

Con ellos aun cerrados, escuchó un estruendo de cacharros, un terrible golpe y un gañido de dolor del monstruo. Atreviéndose a abrir un ojo, vio cómo una figura humana golpeaba con verdadera saña al perro con una pesada barra de hierro. Luego, aprovechando que el monstruo abría la boca intentando defenderse, le incrustó el arma en la garganta tan fuertemente que le dejó literalmente clavado en el mostrador.  
-Como un coleccionista de mariposas... - pensó morbosamente Yugi.

En ese momento, el desconocido se volvió hacia el paralizado chico.   
-¿¡Quien demonios eres TU?! - preguntó de malas maneras.  
Yugi no fue capaz de contestarle porque se había vuelto a quedar sin voz cuando vio la cara del chico. Era...¡¡¿¿YAMI??!!  
-¡Venga, ESPABILA! - exclamó el desconocido zarandeándolo con muy poca delicadeza.  
Yugi, reaccionando por fin, se lanzó hacia el sorprendido muchacho abrazándolo fuertemente.   
-¡Yami, te he encontrado! - sollozaba - ¡Estaba tan preocupado...!  
El muchacho se libró del abrazo del pequeño (ruborizándose ligeramente) de un empujón.  
-¿Cómo me has llamado, enano?.¡No te conozco de nada, así que no te tomes esas confianzas!.

Yugi, extrañado, le examinó mas detenidamente: el joven vestía unos gastados pantalones vaqueros, unas botas militares y una camiseta negra con una abrigada cazadora que parecía también militar. Todo estaba bastante gastado y sucio (incluido el mismo chico, que no olía precisamente a rosas). Lucía en la cara una cicatriz, que le abarcaba desde el pómulo hasta la comisura de la boca. Estaba muy delgado, casi famélico, y no aparentaba mas de dieciocho años. Pero... lo mirara por donde lo mirar, era igual que Yami: la misma voz, el mismo pelo, el mismo rostro...

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí plantado para siempre mirándome como un idiota? - preguntó agriamente el joven molesto por su escrutinio.  
El pequeño Yugi carraspeó avergonzado.  
-P...pero... eres igual a él; ¿¡cómo es posible?! - preguntó desesperado.  
-Oye - le interrumpió el chico - extiende la mano. Yugi, aún sin entender nada, le obedeció sin preguntar. El desconocido, con un movimiento rapidísimo, le hizo un corte en la mano con un cuchillo de esa misma cocina. Sin hacer caso del grito de dolor del pequeño ni de sus quejas, se la cogió y examinó la herida con gran concentración.   
-Bien - murmuró satisfecho por fin - eres humano.   
-¡Gracias por dejármelo claro! - protestó Yugi apretándose la mano herida contra el pecho. - ¡¿A qué ha venido eso?!  
-"Ellos" ya han intentado cazarme unas cuantas veces haciéndose pasar por humanos - comentó mientras intentaba desclavar la barra de hierro con la que mató al perro - Pero "ellos" no sangran, así que tenía que comprobarlo. Consiguiendo hacerse con ella al fin, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Te deseo buena suerte, enano, te va a hacer falta.  
-¿¡CÓMO?!, ¿¡a dónde vas?!, ¿¡me vas a dejar aquí solo?! - gritó Yugi desesperado - ¡¿¿¿Y a quién te refieres con "ellos"???!  
El muchacho le miró inexpresivamente.  
-Ya me he acostumbrado a estar solo, y además, no pienso cargar con un inútil debilucho. Ya tengo suficiente con defenderme yo, gracias. Y dicho esto, salió por la puerta del local.  
-¡ESPERA!, si no puedo ir contigo, ¡TE SEGUIRÉ! - ¡Tendrás que matarme para librarte de mi!  
El chico, parándose un momento, se encogió de hombros sin ni siquiera volverse.  
-Haz lo que te de la gana.  
Y andando los dos, se adentraron en la ciudad hasta que se lo tragó la niebla. 


	3. La Línea

CAPITULO 3: LA LINEA

Yugi caminaba por la calle unos cuantos pasos por detrás del desconocido. Le dolía mucho la mano y estaba helado pero, aun así, le seguía el ritmo obstinadamente. Tras una media hora de incómodo silencio, el joven se volvió hacia él bastante enojado.

-¡¿Acaso piensas seguirme a todas partes?!

-Ya te he dicho que no tengo donde ir - protestó Yugi - Así que pienso seguirte a donde vayas, te guste o no.

-¡Mph!, entonces, harías bien en vendarte esa herida - hizo notar el joven - A "ellos" les atrae el olor de la sangre, seguramente no te gustaría encontrarte con una sorpresita igual o peor que la de antes. ¿Me equivoco?

Yugi, pensando horrorizado en la posibilidad, sacó su único pañuelo del bolsillo y se la cubrió rápidamente haciendo un flojo nudo. Por cierto... ¿Qué era lo que había pasado con la quemadura? No sabía cuándo había desaparecido...

-¡¿Y me hiciste esta herida sabiendo que, encima, me ponías en peligro?! - gritó Yugi al borde del llanto - Lo sabias y... 

El joven le interrumpió bruscamente tapándole la boca con la mano y aplastándole contra una pared. 

-¡¿Estás loco?! - siseó - ¡Estamos al descubierto en medio de una calle! ¿Es que quieres morir? Si vas a seguirme, aprende a ser un poco más inteligente, o nos matarás a los dos. ¡Idiota! ¡¿Y qué si te hice la herida?! ¡Tenía que comprobar que no resultaras peligroso para MI integridad! ¡Me importa una mierda lo demás!

Terminado el rabioso discurso, soltó a Yugi, que se estaba aguantando las lágrimas con todas sus fuerzas.

-Si piensas venir, ¡mueve el culo! Debemos estar a cubierto antes de que llegue la oscuridad. - dijo poniéndose en marcha.

El pequeño, vacilante, le siguió. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?. Caminó como ausente detrás del brusco desconocido, temblando de frío. Tenía las uñas y los labios morados.

El joven, después de mirar de reojo un par de veces, suspiró exasperado, se quitó la cazadora y se la lanzó a Yugi tapándole la cabeza. El pequeño le miró sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-¡¿Qué!? - preguntó el chico evitando la mirada interrogativa de Yugi - Si coges un maldito resfriado, los atraerás con el ruido hasta nosotros. - Impaciente al ver que el pequeño aún vacilaba, espetó: -¡Si no la quieres, ya me la estás devolviendo!.

Yugi, negando rápidamente con la cabeza, se la puso dándole las gracias quedamente y ocultando una pequeña sonrisa de contento.

-No me des las gracias, enano - repuso echando a andar de nuevo - No lo he hecho por ti... - Ni siquiera sé por qué te he permitido acompañarme... - añadió para sí.

Caminaron otro buen trecho hasta que el chico se paró mirando inquisitivamente un grupo de casitas adosadas.

-Aquí estará bien - se dirigió a Yugi indicándole que le siguiera por un callejón lateral - Entraremos aquí.

-¿Entrar? - se extrañó el pequeño - ¿Pero cómo vamos a...?

Cerró la boca al ver que el chico rompía un ventanuco con la barra de hierro que aún llevaba y se aupaba hasta alcanzarla.

-¡Espera! No podemos hacer eso, seguro que a los dueños no les va... ¡ah!-El joven le había cogido del cuello de la cazadora alzándole sin mucho esfuerzo hasta la ventana y metiéndolo al interior de la casa.

- Te aseguro que a los dueños no les va a importar - repuso con una sonrisita cínica.- No suelo dormir nunca en el mismo lugar, es muy peligroso. Así que cambio muy a menudo mi sitio de descanso.

Estaban en una pequeña habitación con un ordenador. Las paredes estaba cubiertas con posters de chicas en bikini.

El chico le dijo a Yugi que se quedara donde estaba y salió a comprobar que el resto de la casa era segura. Satisfecho con el registro, llamó al pequeño y le condujo hasta una salita-cocina, separadas por una barra americana.

-Ven - le dijo simplemente agarrandole la mano herida y quitándole el pañuelo. Seguidamente, derramó sobre ella un buen chorro de una botella que tenía en la mano. A Yugi le escoció como ácido sulfúrico.

-¡AY! - No pudo evitar exclamar con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- ¡¿Qué haces?!

Se paró un momento; con la vista borrosa había vuelto a vislumbrar la extraña línea dorada que le condujo hasta ese lugar. Pero ahora, además, convergía en el pecho del muchacho, en medio de un resplandor también dorado.

-Eres un enano quejón - observó casi divertido el joven mientras le daba un buen trago a la misma botella (que, por como olía, parecía algún fuerte licor). - No es más que un pequeño corte.

-No soy quejón, me has pillado por sorpresa - se defendió Yugi, aún pensando en lo que acababa de ver. - Además, ¡tengo un nombre!. ¡Me llamo Yugi, YUGI! Y ni siquiera me has dicho el tuyo aún.

El joven abrió la boca para contestar, vaciló y la cerró de nuevo.

-Puedes llamarme como te de la gana - gruñó confundido - la verdad es que ni siquiera recuerdo mi nombre... Eso perdió toda importancia hace tiempo...

Dejando la botella en la barra de la cocina se volvió hacia el sillón. 

-¡Déjame sitio! - dijo entre dientes, apartando de una patada un extraño bulto que había sobre el sillón. Luego, se sentó tranquilamente poniendo los pies sobre una mesita baja.

Yugi, que no se había fijado en el al entrar, se agachó para examinarlo. Le había extrañado mucho el seco sonido que hizo al caer (como un saco de astillas). Inmediatamente se retiró dando un grito; era un cadáver.

Hacía mucho tiempo que llevaba muerto, ya no era más que piel y huesos. Pero a Yugi se le antojó terrorífica la mirada de esas cuencas vacías y esa descarnada sonrisa que parecía burlarse de él.

-Los encontrarás por todas partes - aclaró el chico mirándolo tranquilamente - No es a ellos a quienes hay que tener miedo, créeme. Si tomas un trago, verás cómo te tranquilizas - añadió señalando la botella de encima de la barra.

Aún temblando por la impresión, el pequeño se alejó y cogió la botella para examinarla: era vodka.

-¡No puedo beber esto, soy menor de edad! - declaró enfadado - ¡Y tu tampoco deberías!; además, ¡no se cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo al lado de esa cosa!

-¡Bah...!, costumbre... - contestó volviendo la cabeza hacia el techo y estirándose como un gato - ¡Ah...! ¡Qué cansado estoy!

Yugi aprovechó ese momento para salpicarse los ojos con unas gotas de la botella, haciendo que lagrimearan. Efectivamente; satisfecho comprobó que podía ver claramente la línea dorada y el resplandor en el pecho del joven. No se estaba volviendo loco.

El chico le miró e interpretando mal sus lágrimas, suspiró fastidiado.

-¡Mierda!, ¿acaso te molesta tanto esa maldita carroña? ¡Está bien! - Diciendo esto, agarró el cadáver por un pie y lo arrastró hasta la habitación del ordenador. Lo arrojó descuidadamente y cerró la puerta. -¡¿Mejor así?! ¡Ya me he deshecho de él, así que deja de lloriquear! - gruñó.

El pequeño tuvo que detener una risilla; a su ruda manera, el joven era muy amable...

-Gracias - declaró intentando permanecer serio - En cuanto a tu nombre, si dices que te da igual... ¿Te importaría que te llame Yami...?

-No me hagas repetirme; ya te he dicho que lo que te de la gana. Pero quiero que tengas muy presente que yo no soy ese tipo, ¿está claro? - advirtió rascándose la cabeza impacientemente y mirando por la ventana - Deberíamos aprovechar para descansar - añadió para cambiar de tema.

-Muy bien, entonces a partir de ahora, te llamaré así. Eh... por cierto, Yami - titubeó - No quisiera ser grosero, pero... ¿No has pensado hacer nada con ese olor...? - Preguntó tímidamente refiriéndose a la notoria suciedad del joven.

-¿Olor?, ¿Qué olor? - preguntó confundido el chico

-No te ofendas, pero la verdad es que no te distingues por tu higiene...

-¿¿Crees que eso tiene alguna importancia aquí?? - se defendió el muchacho - No creo que un poco de mugre vaya a... - interrumpiéndose se olisqueó un brazo entornando los ojos. - Mierda... - admitió suspirando de mala gana - ¡La verdad es que apesto! ¡Está bien, tu ganas!. Me daré una ducha, creo que en el baño de arriba hay agua.

-¡Bien! - aprobó contento Yugi - Entonces yo miraré en las habitaciones a ver si encuentro ropa limpia para los dos.-E ignorando la mirada tormentosa del muchacho, empezó a subir las escaleras.

-Como quieras, pero, hagas lo que hagas, NO SALGAS FUERA - le advirtió - Y busca también algo de comer; seguro que las latas de conservas aun pueden aprovecharse. -Dicho esto, entró al baño y cerró la puerta. 

xXx

Joey, después de darse un baño, había vuelto al lado de Yugi; pero el sueño al fin le había vencido y yacía despatarrado en una butaca respirando suavemente. Seto le miraba pensativo, aún sentado en el mismo sitio. Se sorprendió a si mismo pensando en que le gustaría acariciarle el pelo.

Cuando estaba a punto de quedarse también dormido, su mayordomo entró para notificarle que el Jet acababa de aterrizar. Mokuba se había encargado de salir a recibir a los invitados. Seto le despidió y se levantó desperezándose.

-¡Ya era hora!. Eh, Wheeler, despierta de una vez. - Dijo sacudiendo al rubio. 

-¿Uh...? - murmuró aún adormilado - ¿Ya es hora de comer...?. -Seto, bufando para su interior, lo levantó de la butaca.

-¡Vamos!, ¡Los hermanos Ishtar están a punto de llegar! -Exclamó impaciente

Se dirigieron hacia la puerta principal de la mansión. En ese mismo momento entraba Mokuba seguido de Ishizu Ishtar y alguien que no esperaban: Shaadi.

-Bien hallado de nuevo, Seto Kaiba - saludó la mujer con una inclinación de cabeza - Dada la naturaleza y gravedad del problema que nos describiste, decidimos que Shaadi debía venir en lugar de mi hermano. Esperamos no estar abusando de tu hospitalidad. -El circunspecto egipcio asintió sin decir palabra.

Antes de que Seto alcanzara a decir nada, Joey se lanzó sobre Ishizu y cogió sus manos entre las suyas.

-¡Os estamos muy agradecidos! ¡Por favor, haced todo lo que os sea posible!-Dijo entre emocionado e impaciente

Seto, suspirando y poniendo los ojos en blanco, se limitó a hacerles una seña para que le siguieran a la habitación donde estaba Yugi.

xXx

Yugi buscaba en el armario de una de las habitaciones algo de ropa de sus tallas. Encontró unos pantalones y una camiseta que, calculó le irían mas o menos bien a Yami. Estaba tan delgado... Luego, se dispuso a rebuscar por el resto de la casa. Mientras, pensaba sobre todo lo que le había pasado.

¿Era todo un sueño?, ¿quien era ese chico tan raro?. Tan distinto, y a la vez tan parecido a Yami... Y la ciudad... su ciudad... sumida en la niebla, desierta y plagada de criaturas que parecían salidas de una pesadilla... Pensando en todo esto, se liberó por fin la tensión que había sufrido todo el día y comenzó a temblar incontroladamente. Yami...

Había llegado a la despensa en busca de comida, Yugi abrió un mueble empotrado. Un par de formas oscuras se precipitaron sobre él. 

En el baño, el joven tiritaba debajo del helado chorro de la ducha (no había electricidad en ningún sitio, así que tampoco agua caliente), también con la cabeza en otro sitio. Llevaba en ese espantoso lugar lo que le parecía una eternidad. No recordaba su tiempo exacto de permanencia, ni cuándo, ni por qué estaba en ese endemoniado lugar. No recordaba quién era ni cuál era su nombre... Simplemente, se había limitado a sobrevivir en completa soledad, defendiéndose como un animal de esas espantosas criaturas...

Le extrañaba no haberse vuelto loco de remate.. o puede que ya lo estuviera... 

Últimamente había estado "oyendo" una voz, que le hablaba en un idioma extraño dentro de su cabeza. No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que le decía, pero cada vez era mas insistente... y ahora, había aparecido ese crío.

Un verdadero ser humano (¡y vivo!). Al principio, había pensado en abandonarlo a su suerte, pero algo lo había detenido. Ese enano le había llamado por un nombre (Yami) que, estaba seguro, no conocía. Pero su simple sonido y la compañía del pequeño hacían que la presencia de su cabeza se revolviera, inquieta. Así que, sin saber muy bien por qué, le había permitido acompañarle aun sabiendo que le traería problemas. 

Tan ocupado estaba con su monólogo interior, que no se dio cuenta de que el jabón le escurría por la frente hasta meterse en sus ojos.

-¡Ay! Decididamente, creo que por fin me estoy volviendo totalmente loco; ¡si hasta le he permitido que me de órdenes! - protestó para sí mientras se enjuagaba los ojos con agua limpia.

Un alarido de terror le hizo levantar la cabeza como un resorte. Salió disparado sin ponerse nada encima en dirección al grito. Cogió la improvisada arma que siempre le acompañaba y bajó las escaleras de tres en tres. Encontró a Yugi, abajo en la despensa, temblando en un rincón.

Cuando vio aparecer al joven, Yugi simplemente se le echó encima, abrazándolo con fuerza. El contraste de su piel helada por la ducha con la calidez del pequeño, hicieron que un involuntario escalofrío recorriese la espalda del muchacho.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado ?! - preguntó por fin.

Yugi, sin soltarle, señaló hacia un armario abierto, negándose a mirar lo que le había asustado. Un par de pequeños cadáveres habían caído al suelo al abrir el armario. Se notaba que habían permanecido ahí mucho tiempo, abrazados en una macabra parodia del juego del escondite. 

Yugi seguía agarrado a él como una lapa, temblando como un animalillo asustado. El joven, dándole unas torpes palmaditas en la cabeza para calmarlo (y porque no sabía ni dónde poner las manos), le sacó de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

-¿Vas a soltarme ahora? - preguntó nervioso. El contacto con el pequeño estaba empezando a tener unas consecuencias inesperadas.

Yugi, volviendo un poco en sí, por fin se dio cuenta que el joven estaba totalmente en cueros y todavía mojado por el agua de la ducha. Soltándole rápidamente, se dio la vuelta avergonzado, farfullando una disculpa. Por el otro lado, Yami, aliviado de que el aturullado chiquillo no se hubiera dado cuenta de su "estado", aprovechó para subir corriendo las escaleras y vestirse.

-Quédate en el salón y dame tiempo, por lo menos, a vestirme antes de tu próximo ataque de pánico, ¿quieres? - le regañó intentando disimular su propia zozobra.

Yugi, sin mirarlo, asintió y se sentó obediente en el sillón. Notaba que le ardía la cara y tenía las orejas rojas. No se lo podía quitar de la cabeza... ¡¡Si hasta le había hecho olvidar el incidente con los dos cuerpos!! 

-¡¿PERO EN QUÉ ESTOY PENSANDO?!-Gritó confuso

En la habitación de arriba, el joven también intentaba serenarse mientras se vestía.

-Mierda... ahora también esto... ¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS ME PASA?!-Gritó ofuscado, estampando un puño en la pared.

Mientras, fuera, la oscuridad caía sobre la neblinosa ciudad...

Continuará...


	4. Portal Corrupto

Buenas, buenas, buenas!!! Ejem, vuelvo con otro capi, a ver qué os parece .

Ajeje… la verdad, pensaba subirlos de forma pausada, para ver si se van leyendo, pero me he pasado de "pausada", verdad? U. Si os soy sincera… se me olvido que tenia la cuenta en fanfiction… si, soy de lo peor XDD

En cuanto a Angelus-Diabolos Kara, le agradezco muchísimo que me leyera y me diera su opinion . Estas cosas le suben la moral a una, jeje. En cuanto a tu pregunta, el capi tiene, por el momento, cinco capítulos publicados en Amor Yaoi, con el sexto en camino, bajo este mismo nick. Puesdes ir leyendolo aquí mismo, pero si te interesa mucho siempre te puedo pasar la dire por privado… por aquello de que aquí no se permiten vínculos a paginas ajenas… en fin.

Y bueno, para terminar, muchas gracias, a todos los que me han leido, ojala os guste este los que vaya poniendo .

Un beso!

CAPITULO 4: PORTAL CORRUPTO

Había cinco personas rodeando la cama donde yacía Yugi: Seto, Joey, Mokuba, Ishizu y Shaadi. .Estos últimos habían estado examinando al pequeño atentamente durante mucho tiempo. Por la gravedad de sus semblantes no se auguraba nada bueno…

Joey, sin poderlo evitar, daba vueltas alrededor de la cama haciendo preguntas sin parar mientras se retorcía las manos nerviosamente. Se le veía hondamente preocupado.

Pasado un rato, Ishizu levantó la cabeza y habló a los presentes:

-La situación es mas grave de lo que pensábamos – dictaminó la mujer con semblante serio – No sabemos que esta provocando esto; pero hay un aura de maldad alrededor del Puzzle… una maldad muy poderosa… Creemos que tanto la conciencia del Faraón como la del pequeño Yugi se encuentran en el Puzzle, atrapadas. Pero lo que nos preocupa ahora es que el Puzzle esté dañado… si este se rompiera mientras ellos siguen dentro…

- ¿Qué?; ¿¿entonces no podéis hacer absolutamente nada?? – la interrumpió un sollozarte Joey.

- No hemos dicho eso – aclaró Shaadi mirándolo; era la primera vez que abría la boca desde que habían llegado. – Aun queda una posibilidad; es por eso que me llamó Ishizu. Lo considerábamos como ultima opción, pero creo que no hay más remedio: voy a entrar en el corazón del pequeño con mi Llave Milenaria. Si mi teoría es correcta, eso debería llevarme al interior del Puzzle, donde los dos se encuentran.

Seto miro a Shaadi levantando una ceja.

-Incluso yo he notado que hay algo muy peligroso ahí dentro – repuso tranquilamente – ¿Estas seguro de querer hacerlo? La verdad, no me apetece tener otra persona alojada en mi casa estado vegetal.

Shaadi observó al arrogante muchacho con la misma tranquilidad que él.

- Soy perfectamente consciente del riesgo que corro; pero agradezco tu preocupación por mí – sonrió ligeramente al ver su ceño fruncido; había acertado. El joven estaba verdaderamente inquieto aunque se escudara detrás de su cinismo.

- Haz como gustes – resopló Seto apoyándose en la pared y cruzando los brazos.

- ¿Estas seguro, amigo mío? – preguntó Ishizu poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del egipcio – No deseo ponerte en peligro…

- Lo estoy; además, es mi deber proteger al Faraón – replicó mirando el yaciente cuerpecillo.- Pero necesitaré algunas medidas de protección y tienes que ayudarme.

Ishizu asintió sin decir palabra; había entendido lo que quería decirle. Sin mas, sacó un pequeño trozo de carbón de la bolsa que portaba y comenzó a dibujar en el suelo, alrededor de la cama, unos extraños símbolos y jeroglíficos.

Cuando terminó, había trazado un par de perfectos círculos concéntricos que rodeaban el lecho y otros dos, mas pequeños, que se cruzaban con los anteriores formando una extraña figura.

Joey observaba todo aquel ritual incapaz de quedarse quieto. Ishizu, intentó explicar para qué servia toda aquella parafernalia:

- Esto que estoy trazando son jeroglifos de protección. Si Shaadi intentara indagar e el Puzzle directamente, quedaría también atrapado en su interior. Lo que vamos a hacer es tenderle una "cuerda de seguridad": cuando los dos entremos al círculo, su conciencia quedará "atada" a la mía. De este modo, si llegara a tener problemas en el interior del Puzzle yo lo notaré y podré ayudarlo a salir.

- ¿Y si, lo que sea que haya ahí dentro, os atrapa a los dos? – interrumpió Seto con una mueca siniestra.

- Que también quedaremos atrapados – repuso Ishizu sin inmutarse –Aunque el círculo que he trazado también es una poderosa ayuda, somos muy conscientes de que es una maniobra muy peligrosa. Pero estamos dispuestos a asumir el riesgo. A propósito, como imagino que no os voy a poder convencer de que abandonéis la habitación; os pido que, veáis lo que veáis, no rompáis nuestra concentración ni entréis al círculo **bajo ningún concepto. **¿Ha quedado claro?

- Como el agua – repuso fríamente Seto con una sonrisa torcida. Me encargaré de que Weeler no meta la pata, como siempre.

Diciendo esto, colocó una mano sobre su cabeza, como si fuera un niño. El rubio ni siquiera replicó, estaba demasiado tenso. Simplemente se sentó en una silla y asintió lentamente, apretando los labios con fuerza.

Seto se colocó a su lado, intentando dar una apariencia segura y tranquila, aunque con poco éxito. Mokuba decidió salir, para asegurarse de que ningún sirviente se acercara, dijo.

- Comencemos, entonces – suspiró Shaadi. Tanto el como Ishizu entraron cuidadosamente a los dos círculos de menor tamaño asegurándose de no tocar o borrar ninguno de los jeroglifos. Se sentaron en el suelo cruzando las piernas y se miraron.

- Si no consiguieras sacarme, corta la conexión; no quiero que eso te arrastre a ti también.

- Haré lo que tenga que hacer, Shaadi, no voy a dejar que tu también quedes atrapado – cortó Ishizu con una media sonrisa. – ¿Comenzamos?

- Estoy listo – contesto Shaadi. Seguidamente se concentró en Yugi, mirándolo fijamente. Su Llave brillaba intensamente.

Los dos espectadores sólo pudieron observar que los dos egipcios miraban fijamente al frente, con los ojos vacíos. Habían entrado.

Shaadi se encontró en el familiar pasillo que ya había recorrido en otras ocasiónes. Avanzó buscando la puerta al corazón del pequeño Yugi, pero la encontró fuertemente condenada con tablas. Tampoco le extrañó demasiado; al fin y al cabo, su alma no se encontraba ahí en ese momento…

Se volvió hacia la puerta al corazón del Faraón, la que realmente le interesaba. Estaba todo tan oscuro…

Se puso totalmente pálido. Lo que debía ser una puerta, no era más que una palpitante masa de carne en descomposición. Se ondulaba como si estuviera viva y se podían oír unas extrañas voces susurrantes. El Ojo de Horus que antes decorara su centro, era ahora un párpado cerrado. Se notaba movimiento bajo él, como los ojos de alguien que sueña.

Esa extraña escena le producía al mismo tiempo repugnancia y fascinación al egipcio, por lo que no puedo evitar acercarse para examinarla con más detalle.

Fue un error.

Su movimiento hizo que la puerta "despertara" levantando el párpado para revelar un terrorífico ojo, inyectado en sangre.

Shaadi intentó retirarse hacia atrás, pero cientos de manos surgieron de golpe de la palpitante carne, impidiendo que se alejara.

Manos ancianas, manos jóvenes, infantiles, manos rudas o delicadas, pero todas malvadas y llenas de odio, todas surgidas de la misma carne corrompida.

Le agarraban con una fuerza inconmensurable, arrastrándolo hacia la puerta. El ojo se había convertido en un oscuro foso, un terrorífico abismo lleno de alaridos; y estaba siendo arrastrado sin remedio hacia él.

Shaadi solo pudo sumar su aullido de terror a los cientos que se oían mientras las manos seguían arrastrándole al abismo.

_xXx_

Yugi y el chico comían a la mortecina luz de una linterna, en la casa que les servia de refugio.

Después de la vergüenza inicial, el hambre había podido más que ellos. Ya que el pequeño se negara entrar en la despensa, el joven se había limitado a dar a los dos cuerpecillos un trato similar que al anterior ex-inquilino de la casa, mandándoles a hacerle compañía a la sala del ordenador.

Ahora los dos devoraban ansiosamente las latas de comida que habían logrado encontrar en buen estado.

- Es mejor que descansemos – dijo el muchacho al terminar, lamiendo la salsa de la comisura de sus labios. – Es lo más sensato que podemos hacer mientras fuera está oscuro. Además, prefiero reservar las baterías de la linterna lo más posible; nunca se sabe cuando podríamos necesitarla.

Eso volvió a poner nervioso a Yugi, que dijo tartamudeando.

- S-supongo que tienes razón… Eh… ¿cómo nos repartiremos las habitaciones?

- Dormiremos los dos juntos en la habitación de la cama grande – Aclaró el joven con un impaciente suspiro – Métete en la cabeza que, en este lugar, nunca se está completamente seguro. La habitación pequeña carece de ventanas y solo tiene una puerta. Si "algo" entrara, se convertiría en una ratonera – Agrandó su sarcástica sonrisa al ver que Yugi se había puesto pálido – Sin embargo, la grande está también conectada con el baño. En caso de emergencia podríamos saltar hasta los tejados cercanos por su ventanuco y escapar. Y por cierto, vamos a hacer turnos de guardia.

Terminada la explicación, se estiro y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Yugi le miró con una apenada expresión pintada en su rostro; se notaba que llevaba mucho tiempo con ese extraño modo de vida…

-¿¡Vienes o te vas a quedar ahí como un pasmarote?!

- ¡Si, si, ya voy!- contestó subiendo rápidamente detrás de el. No le seducía en lo mas mínimo quedarse solo y a oscuras en el salón.

Ya en la habitación, el joven cerró la puerta que daba al pasillo y la aseguró con una silla.

- Esto no será suficiente si algo decide que quiere entrar – comentó con una sonrisa lobuna – pero al menos el ruido nos pondrá sobre aviso…

Se sentó en un lado de la cama, cerca de la ventana que daba a la calle y estiró las piernas. Ni siquiera se molestó en sacarse las botas. Miró a Yugi, que seguía de pie.

- Yo hago la primera guardia, pero te advierto que no tendré ningún problema en despertarte cuando te toque a ti. Yo también necesito dormir.

El pequeño asintió tímidamente y se tendió también en la cama, de espaldas a él. Estaba convencido de que no podría pegar ojo, pero nada mas descansar la cabeza sobre la suave almohada, el sueño comenzó a tirar de sus parpados.

- Yami – susurró medio dormido – cuando hablas de "ellos"¿te refieres a esos monstruos¿Qué son?

- Se lo mismo que tu – contestó mientras miraba hacia la penetrante oscuridad de fuera- Simplemente me defiendo cuando me atacan… Ahora duerme...

- Mmmm… mañana debo ir a un lugar… es importante… ¿me acompañarás…?

- ¡Duérmete de una vez, enano, deja de fastidiarme! – El joven se volvió hacia Yugi solo para ver que había cerrado los ojos. Dormía profundamente.

- Qué voy a hacer contigo, eh? – suspiró el muchacho para sí.

No quería quedarse dormido, pero la acompasada respiración del pequeño le estaba dando mucho sueño. Comenzó a dar cabezadas sin poder evitarlo… el también estaba cansado, muy cansado…

…

Qué calidez… no sabía dónde estaba, pero se sentía muy a gusto. No podía pero tampoco quería abrir los ojos. Estaba abrazando algo… un cuerpo agradablemente tibio. ¿Quién era? El muchacho no pudo evitar enterrar la nariz en la nuca del desconocido, aspirando su perfume. Una delicada mata de cabello le hacia cosquillas en la nariz.

El cuerpo se movió, estremeciéndose ligeramente y se dio la vuelta en sus brazos. El joven no lograba verle la cara claramente, pero si distinguía unos suaves labios, a los que no pudo evitar acercar los suyos. Se rozaron, primero tímidamente, luego con más confianza, hasta lograr saborear ligeramente el calido interior de esa boca ajena. Al notar que era respondido por el otro, le estrechó aun más contra si y profundizó el beso, gimiendo ligeramente.

Solo se separó de esos labios porque se estaba quedando sin respiración.

Empezó a mordisquear con suavidad la garganta del otro, notando el acelerado pulso y siguió bajando, hasta acariciar una suave tetilla con su lengua. El desconocido dio un pequeño respingo y se retorció, pidiendo más.

¡Le estaba volviendo loco! Con el corazón desbocado y jadeando como un corredor de fondo, se colocó encima de él. El desconocido le tendió los brazos, con la cara ruborizada y los rosados labios sensualmente entreabiertos.

Su rostro… ahora podía verlo claramente…

Yami abrió los ojos de golpe, sobresaltado. Se encontraba tendido el la cama, abrazando por la espalda al pequeño. Había estado apretándose contra el mientras soñaba; y ahora palpitaba entre sus piernas una dolorosa erección. Yugi, sin embargo, dormía ajeno a todo, en la misma posición con la que quedó la pasada noche.

Muy cabreado, se levanto de la cama de un salto y miró por la ventana. Empezaba a verse una mortecina y mal llamada claridad. Un remedo de luz diurna, tamizada por la espesa niebla.

No sabía por qué estaba más rabioso consigo mismo: si por haberse dormido en una guardia, o por haber tenido un maldito sueño húmedo con ese crío. ¡¿Es que estaba mal de la cabeza?!

Se dirigió resueltamente al baño y metió la cabeza debajo del agua helada. Poco a poco, el doloroso bulto fue volviendo a su tamaño normal, pero su enfado no hacia más que crecer y crecer. ¿¿Por qué tenia que pasarle eso a el??

Por un lado, deseaba estrangular a ese mocoso que no le había traído mas que problemas; pero por el otro… ¡se sentía a gusto con el, maldita sea!

Asombrado por el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, se miró fijamente en el espejo:

- Bien, lo estoy admitiendo – añadió en voz alta para si mismo – Me gusta la compañía de ese enano. Pero… ¡¿**hasta qué punto**?!

Hecho un lío, volvió a la habitación y se quedó mirando al durmiente. Cuando estiró la mano para tocarlo, un estallido de dolor se abrió paso dentro de su cabeza.

Esa voz de nuevo… sonaba a la vez asustada y apremiante… le hablaba a gritos…

Como siempre, no entendía nada, pero había implícito un apresurado aviso; un aviso de peligro…

- ¡¡¡Arrrrrrgh!!! – gritó llevándose las manos a la cabeza y cayendo de rodillas.

_xXx_

Shaadi luchaba contra las manos con todas sus fuerzas, pero era inútil. Desesperado, buscó ayuda en su último recurso, el vínculo con la conciencia de Ishizu.

Notó como se tensaba, cómo tiraba de él. Imposible, sin ceder un ápice, las manos comenzaron a tantear en busca de la nueva carnada; un nuevo premio…

Seto y Joey observaban atónitos la escena desde fuera: algo malo pasaba; algo verdaderamente malo.

Los dos egipcios se sacudían dentro de su respectivo círculo, gimiendo y sudando. Los jeroglifos protectores se habían iluminado y ahora brillaban con un fulgor rojizo, inundando la habitación de fantasmagóricas sombras. Pero lo más asombroso era que el Puzzle había empezado vibrar rápidamente; emitía un tañido similar al de una campana y resplandecía también, envuelto en una luz verdosa.

Shaadi podía escuchar ahora también los gritos de Ishizu. ¡Iban a ser atrapados los dos!

Un resplandor en el abismo.

Una luz dorada, que titilaba y brillaba suavemente. Ascendía desde las profundidades como una centella, tomando forma humana a medida que subía. Shaadi miró asombrado al niño que se había materializado ante el. Un niño moreno de ojos violetas… Las manos se retiraban gimiendo de dolor a su paso… ¡¡le tenían miedo!!

- El verdadero mal reside aquí dentro, sacerdote, pero el problema viene de fuera. Ocúpate de buscarlo. Ya casi no queda tiempo…

Antes de que el asombrado egipcio acertara a preguntar algo, el niño tocó su frente con un solo dedo. Shaadi, notó como si un brutal empujón catapultara, literalmente, su conciencia y la de Ishizu fuera del Puzzle.

Lo ultimo que vió fue al extraño niño, sonriendo tristemente y las manos, que se estiraban aullando rabiosas, buscando sus ya perdidas presas.


	5. Cazador

**CAPÍTULO CINCO: Cazador.**

- ¡¡¡Aaaaarrrrggg!!! – gritaba desesperado el joven.

Yugi despertó sobresaltado al oír el alarido. Al lado de de la cama, Yami se retorcía entre convulsiones mientras se sujetaba la cabeza.

¿¡Qué te pasa?!, ¿¡qué te ocurre?! – Yugi intentaba en vano hacer reaccionar al joven.

De pronto, tan rápidamente como había comenzado, Yami dejó de gritar y quedó laxo en los brazos de Yugi. El pequeño, cada vez más asustado, empezó a darle palmadas en la cara mientras le llamaba insistentemente. Pasados unos angustiosos segundos, el joven empezó a salir lentamente de su inconsciencia.

- ¿Eeeeh…?- murmuró desorientado. Le dolía la horriblemente la cabeza. Esta vez había sido mas fuerte que nunca…

- ¡Yami, me has asustado mucho! ¡De pronto te pusiste a gritar y te caíste al suelo! ¿¡Que es lo que te ha pasado?!

Ante ese torrente de preguntas, un aun muy mareado Yami, sólo pudo responder con una retahíla de maldiciones en voz baja mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo, aunque con poco éxito.

Finalmente, tuvo que dejar a regañadientes que Yugi le ayudara a tenderse en la cama.

- ¿Me vas a explicar ahora qué es lo que te ha pasado? – preguntó Yugi en voz baja. Yami tenía realmente muy mala cara y estaba terriblemente pálido.

- Nnnngh… nada. Absolutamente nada – contestó de malas maneras mientras se tapaba la cara con el antebrazo. ¿¿Qué podía decirle?? ¿¿Que una maldita voz aullaba en su cabeza cada vez con mas frecuencia??; ¿¿que pensaba que se estaba volviendo loco de remate??

- Pero…

- ¡¡Te he dicho que no me pasa **nada**!! – le cortó Yami ya bastante molesto. No podía ni quería responder a sus preguntas en ese momento. – Sólo dame un momento y estaré bien, ¿vale?

Yugi cerró la boca y observó como Yami se levantaba de la cama, tambaleándose ligeramente, y se dirigía al baño a mojarse la cabeza por segunda vez en esa misma mañana.

Pasado un rato, y viendo que Yami no se veía dispuesto a soltar prenda, Yugi se decidió a darse momentáneamente por vencido y propuso bajar a comer algo. El joven, todavía atontado por el repentino y fuerte dolor de cabeza, no pudo menos que sospechar del súbito cambio de tema; pero las protestas de su estómago, que volvía a rugir en demanda de alimento, acabaron por convencerlo.

Comieron en el salón, sobre la barra que lo separaba de la cocina, los restos de las latas de conserva de la noche anterior mientras un tenso e incómodo silencio flotaba entre los dos.

-Estooo… ¿Yami? – murmuró el pequeño tímidamente – Sobre lo que hablamos anoche…

-¿ Mmmm…? Suéltalo de una vez enano – corto Yami dando un enorme mordisco a una tajada de carne seca.

- Te pregunté si querrías acompañarme a… un lugar. Es... muy importante para mi ir allí… - Yugi daba rodeos para no mencionar que el lugar al que quería ir era su propia casa; la tienda de juegos de su abuelo. Si ese lugar era una… realidad alternativa de su ciudad natal, necesitaba averiguarlo. No estaba muy seguro de lo que encontraría allí, pero una parte de su subconsciente demandaba insistentemente ir.

Y también estaba Yami… Yugi, aunque le diera miedo admitirlo, tenía esperanzas de que el joven, al ver ese lugar, reaccionara de alguna forma, recordara algo… No podía creer que ese chico no fuera el faraón; aunque su brusca personalidad no concordara con la de su desaparecido amigo. Simplemente era demasiada casualidad.

-A ver si lo he entendido bien, ¿¡me estas diciendo que quieres salir ahí fuera y ponerte en peligro voluntariamente por ir a un lugar del que no sabes nada?! – replicó Yami interrumpiendo el curso de los pensamientos de Yugi – Enano, cuando te vi, noté enseguida que no tenías muchas luces, pero esto sobrepasa el límite de la estupidez. En este lugar hay cosas mucho peores que el perro del que te salvé, ¿sabes? – añadió mientras jugueteaba con el cuchillo con el que habían comido, lanzándolo al aire y recogiéndolo con dos dedos.

-¿Me vas a acompañar o no? – insistió Yugi ignorando las crueles puyas del muchacho pero tragando saliva mentalmente.

Yami siguió lanzando el cuchillo al aire un par de veces más para, seguidamente, clavarlo profundamente en la madera de la barra.

- Aunque mi sentido común me dice que lo mejor para mis seguridad sería sacarte fuera a patadas y dejar que te devorasen, lo haré – claudicó por fin en medio de un fuerte suspiro – Al fin y al cabo, no tengo nada mejor que hacer; y tu ahí fuera no eres mas que carnada tierna para "ellos".

- Gracias – dijo Yugi gravemente mientras asentía gravemente. Aunque estaba intentando hacerse el Valente, las perspectivas de las que hablaba Yami tan a la ligera no le parecían para nada halagüeñas. No había más que fijarse en la visible cicatriz que lucía el joven en la cara, sin mencionar las que no estaban a la vista. Debía de haberlo pasado realmente mal…

- ¡Bien! – cortó Yami – Si vamos a salir fuera, debemos hacerlo ahora, mientras haya algo de luz – Comentó observando la espesa niebla que se veía por la ventana de la cocina. – Enano, te aviso desde ahora que si nos metemos en algún problema, puede que yo no pueda estar por ti. Así que debes llevar algo que te permita defenderte a ti solito.

El muchacho empezó a rebuscar por los cajones de la cocina hasta que, con una exclamación satisfecha, sacó una larga y afilada cuchilla de carnicero, que le tendió al pequeño.

A Yugi no le quedó más remedio que aceptarla con reserva. Esa herramienta normal de cocina ahora se le antojaba terrorífica.

-Para que puedas llevarlas mas cómodamente pero a mano, será mejor que la escondas en una de tus botas – le aconsejó Yami mostrándole parte de un enorme cuchillo de caza que guardaba en la suya propia – Y sobre todo, llévalo contigo en todo momento, te puede salvar el trasero en un apuro – siguió explicando mientras sonreía con sorna al ver la expresión del pequeño, que cada vez se ponía mas pálido.

- Está bien – dijo Yugi mientras hacía lo que le había aconsejado – ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó avanzando torpemente hacia la puerta. Se le hacía un poco incómodo andar con el cuchillo en su bota. Si seguía hablando, perdería todo el valor que le quedaba.

- ¡Listos, entonces! – Decidió el joven – Ahora, enano, nuestros pellejos dependen de que vayas bien calladito y silencioso. Veas lo que veas, no quiero gritos ni ataques de pánico, ¿entendido?

- Como el agua – replicó Yugi temblando ligeramente. Si andamos ligeros, creo que podremos llegar en una hora.

Y sin más dilación, salieron al exterior, y se adentraron en las neblinosas calles.

_**xXx**_

Los cuatro ocupantes de la habitación yacían en medio de un pequeño caos. El círculo de protección que rodeaba la cama había estallado en llamas con una explosión, que había lanzado fuera del mismo a Shaadi e Ishizu, golpeándolos duramente contra las paredes. Seto y Joey no habían salido mejor parados; la onda expansiva también los había empujado, haciendo que rodaran por los suelos en un lío de brazos y piernas.

Seto, sonrojado muy a su pesar, se libró del nudo que formaba con un aturdido Joey y se levantó lo mas dignamente que fue capaz (muy poco, dadas las circunstancias) mascullando en voz baja todas las palabrotas y maldiciones que pasaron por su cabeza.

La onda había alcanzado de lleno al pobre rubio, que ahora empezaba también a reaccionar, intentando incorporarse.

Alertado por el estruendo, los gritos y el posterior silencio, Mokuba finalmente no puedo evitar abandonar su puesto de guardián y entra a ver qué pasaba.

- ¡Hermano!, he oído un ruido muy fuerte, qué es lo que ha pasad…¿egh? – Mokuba simplemente se quedó sin palabras al ver el estado en el que se encontraba la habitación, que parecía mas bien el escenario de un holocausto nuclear: en el suelo aún chisporroteaban unas ultimas llamitas procedentes del círculo, todos los muebles estaban destrozados y sus ocupantes, tirados por el suelo.

Lo único que permanecía sin un solo desperfecto era la cama y su ocupante, que seguía durmiendo, totalmente ajeno a lo que acontecía a su alrededor.

Pasado el asombro inicial, Mokuba se apresuró a ayudar como pudiera a los maltrechos Seto y Joey, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

- ¿¿Hermano, qué ha ocurrido?? ¿¿Ha salido algo mal?? – preguntó asustado mientras se acercaba corriendo a un Seto Kaiba muy cabreado.

Éste, aun pujando por sacarse de encima a Joey, no hacía más que maldecirlo a él, al enano, al endemoniado Faraón y a su propia estupidez por meterse en asuntos que no deberían haberle importado un ápice..

- Ayyyyy… - gimió bajito el rubio mientras gateaba para quitarse de encima del CEO. La cabeza le daba vueltas y oía todo los sonidos como amortiguados, por culpa de la explosión. – ¿¡Ha salido algo mal?!

- Creo que es evidente, Weeler – gruñó Seto sujetándose el estómago. El maldito perro había aterrizado sobre su estómago.

Mientras, los dos egipcios comenzaban a reaccionar por fin gracias al diligente Mokuba.

- ¿¿Y Shaadi?? ¿Qué ha pasado con él? – preguntó Ishizu nada mas despertar, temiéndose lo peor. Aún recordaba esas manos abominables que habían tratado de atraparlos…

- He estado mejor, lo admito, pero sigo entero – Murmuró Shaadi incorporándose con dificultad.

- Shaadi, estas bien! – exclamó Ishizu con alivio. – Estuvieron a punto de vencernos; qué es lo que ha ocurrido?

- Si, a mi también me encantaría saberlo – Interrumpió seto mientras se acercaba cojeando junto a Joey.

- ¿Habéis logrado averiguar algo? – Joey miraba a los dos egipcios alternativamente, sin perder las esperanzas.

Shaadi buscó alguna clase de asiento con la mirada, pero todos los muebles de la sala estaban patas arriba, así que simplemente, optó por sentarse en una esquina de la cama. Apartando con delicadeza los restos de su deshecho turbante, que se había deslizado hasta taparle un ojo, procedió a resumirles su experiencia en el interior del puzzle. Les describió la situación en la que se encontraba, la extraña maldición que había hecho enloquecer a los espíritus de su interior y, por último, las palabras de su extraño salvador.

- Según yo lo he entendido, alguien o algo de fuera ha hecho despertar algo que dormía en el interior del Puzzle, algo muy mal. ¿Me equivoco? – Dedujo Ishizu al final de la explicación del egipcio. – Pero solo una maldición muy poderosa podría perturbarlo de ese modo.

- Es posible que pueda averiguar algo más; pero para eso necesito volver a Egipto y consultar la biblioteca de la familia Ihstar. ¿Sería eso posible, Ishizu?.

- Por supuesto, querido amigo. Yo me quedaré aquí y vigilaré al pequeño por si hay algún cambio – se ofreció la joven.

- Decidido, entonces. ¿Puedo contar de nuevo, con la ayuda del Señor Kaiba para que me proporcione un medio de transporte?

- Oh, por supuesto. Dado el destrozo que habéis hecho en la habitación en unos pocos minutos, estaré encantado de que sigan con sus experimentos lo más lejos posible de mi casa – contestó el CEO sarcásticamente.

Shaadi, tomando la agria respuesta del joven por un "si", se levantó sin más dilación.

- Siendo así, les agradecería que todo estuviera listo en un lapso de tiempo lo mas breve posible. No podemos perder ni un segundo de tiempo.

- Mokuba, pide por radio que tengan listo el avión. Cuando termines, también sería aconsejable cambiar a nuestro "bello durmiente" de alojamiento ya que éste ha quedado en unas condiciones un tanto… desaconsejables…

-Está bien, hermano – dijo Mokuba solícitamente. – Estoooo… ¿y a Joey? – añadió mirando indeciso al pobre rubio, que parecía un poco perdido en medio de todos ellos.

- Llévalo también a otra habitación. Que esté cerca de la de su amigo, así no molestará – añadió rápidamente viendo que Joey ya abría la boca para protestar.

-Bien, si está todo decidido, me retiraré a la habitación del pequeño para poder vigilarle con más atención. Viejo amigo, ten cuidado – Se despidió Ishizu del Egipcio con un ligero abrazo. – ¿Me harías el favor de cargar con tu amigo? – preguntó volviéndose hacia Joey.

- ¡P-por supuesto! - saltó el rubio, contento de poder ayudar por fin en algo. Yendo hacia la cama, destapó a Yugi y lo cogió con infinita delicadeza, cuidando de no tocar el Puzzle para nada.

- Te seguimos, Mokuba – dijo resueltamente la egipcia.

- Es por aquí, os llevaré a las habitaciones del piso de arriba.¡Mucha suerte, Shaadi! – le deseó Mokuba antes de subir las escaleras con ellos.

Cuando los cuatro desaparecieron de la vista, Seto encaró al Shaadi de nuevo.

- Más te vale acabar rápido con esto, egipcio. No me apetece tener para siempre a este rebaño metido en mi casa – le advirtió con una de esas muecas tan suyas. – Puedes coger el mismo avión en el que vinisteis, ya sabes donde es. Oh, disculpa si no te acompaño a la puerta – añadió volviéndole la espalda, sin ninguna intención de despedirle.

Shaadi, a modo de saludo, le dedicó una pequeña reverencia al estilo de su país y tomó rumbo al pequeño aeropuerto privado de Kaiba. El CEO no alcanzó a verlo, pero una pequeña sonrisa de comprensión adornaba sus labios.

Seto miró con desaliento los restos de su antes elegante habitación, suspirando ligeramente.

-¿En qué demonios me he metido?

Como única respuesta, los restos de lo que fue una carísima lámpara, se descolgaron por fin de su precario soporte, estrellándose con estrépito en el suelo.

_**xXx**_

Dos silenciosas figuras vagaban por las desoladas calles. El pequeño Yugi, arrebujado en una cazadora ajena que le iba muy grande, caminaba detrás del más mayor dando gracias mentalmente por el abrigo. El clima era húmedo, de una gelidez anormal. El espeso y blanquecino manto de niebla seguía envolviendo la ciudad, dificultándoles la visión y haciendo mas tortuoso su ya de por sí, lento avance.

Yugi estaba perplejo. El camino que él creía saberse al dedillo, serpenteaba entre calles desconocidas para él, escritas en mugrosos carteles que no recordaba haber visto nunca, abismos repentinos y obstáculos como mobiliario o coches destrozados, que les obligaban a recular y tomar continuamente rutas alternativas.

-Enano, comienzo a pensar que no tienes ni jodida idea de adónde vas… - comentó irritado el joven, mirando como Yugi examinaba desconcertado otro cruce de avenidas que no le sonaba de nada.

- ¡Por supuesto que sé adonde quiero ir! – replicó el pequeño algo ofendido – pero todo esto es muy extraño, ¡hay muchas calles cortadas y otras que no deberían estar han aparecido de la nada!

- En cualquier caso, esto ha sido una estupidez desde el principio – dijo amenazadoramente Yami mientras fruncía el entrecejo, molesto. – ¡Estoy harto de jugar a esto, yo me largo! ¡Apáñatelas como puedas, pero no cuentes conmigo!

Yugi vio alarmado cómo el muchacho daba la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse por donde habían venido. ¿De verdad le iba a dejar solo?

-¡Espera, por favor, no te vayas! – gritó alcanzándole con una pequeña carrera y cogiéndole del brazo – No lo entiendes, yo sólo… ¡¡mmmmph!!

Yami, poniendo todo su cuerpo en tensión, había cogido al pequeño por el cuello, pegándolo contra sí y tapando su boca con una mano. Sin perder un segundo, lo arrastró casi brutalmente hacia un coche volcado que había a un lado de la calzada escondiéndose tras él.

Yugi, medio ahogado por su mano, que no le dejaba respirar bien, le lanzó una asustada mirada interrogativa. El muchazo, simplemente se llevó un dedo a los labios, pidiéndole silencio, y señaló cautelosamente en dirección contraria de donde habían llegado.

El pequeño echó un vistazo, escudado por el amasijo de hierros del coche, sin conseguir ver nada a causa de la espesa niebla. Pero el entrenado oído de Yami y su desarrollado sentido de la supervivencia no se habían equivocado; al momento comenzaron a aparecer unas renqueantes figuras, inidentificables para Yugi, pero conocidas para el joven.

Cuando se acercaron más, lo primero que pensó Yugi con un estremecimiento, es que sólo se podían describir como "aberraciones". Eran un grupo numeroso de criaturas de aspecto lejanamente humanoide; bípedos, con un "tronco" y una "cabeza", pero carentes de extremidades superiores. Su cuerpo estaba abotargado, del color de la carne muerta; y las excrecencias y extraños órganos que los desfiguraban les daba un aspecto abominable. Sus "caras", carecían de cualquier rasgo reconocible, sólo un orificio desigual que debía hacer las veces de boca, y que abrían y cerraban sin parar, emitiendo un chirrido agudo.

El torpe grupo se acercó a un contenedor destrozado, casi enfrente del coche que les servía de parapeto y empezaron a escarbar en los hediondos restos, en busca de comida, supuso.

Yami apretó el hombro de pequeño y le lanzó otra mirada, exigiéndole absoluto silencio. Tendrían que esperar a que las criaturas se marcharan.

Yugi, pese a estar pasando un miedo atroz, le hizo caso, intentando frenar sus incontenibles temblores y resignándose a aguardar.

Entre tanto, se había formado un pequeño revuelo en el grupo de las criaturas, a causa de alguna inmundicia que a ellos les pareciera apetitosa. Dos de ellos empezaron a pelear brutalmente, sacando a relucir unos horribles y serrados dientes de su asquerosa boca, mientras emitían unos desafinados chillidos de amenaza. Ninguna parecía dispuesta a ceder o compartir su deseado ágape, pese a estar literalmente destrozándose la una a la otra. En un momento de descuido, una de ellas se alejó unos pasos; y abriendo una antes invisible abertura de su pecho, vomitó sobre la otra una gran cantidad de un líquido similar al petróleo.

El monstruo alcanzado comenzó a aullar de dolor y a retorcerse convulsivamente mientras caía al suelo.

Los dos muchachos observaban espantados cómo daba estertores mientras se consumía parcialmente. El líquido debía ser alguna especie de ácido muy corrosivo.

La criatura ganadora y el resto del grupo, olvidándose de la causa inicial de la reyerta, se lanzaron ansiosamente para devorar al moribundo desgraciado, que aún se retorcía emitiendo lastimosos gemidos.

Yugi, al presenciar tan dantesca escena, se llevó las manos a la boca intentando retener una arcada de repugnancia; con tan mala suerte que golpeó una pieza medio suelta del coche, que cayó al suelo haciendo un fuerte ruido metálico y alertando a las criaturas.

Yami solo tuvo tiempo de lanzarle una horrorizada mirada antes de que una de las criaturas llegase a encaramarse en la parte superior de su improvisado escondite, con pasmosa agilidad pese a su engañosa torpeza anterior.

Con una rapidez que sólo da el miedo, Yami cogió la misma pieza que los había delatado y la estrelló con todas sus fuerzas en la cara de la criatura, derribándola momentáneamente.

Seguidamente, agarró a un paralizado Yugi y corrió desesperadamente, mientas el resto del grupo comenzaba una delirante persecución tras ellos.

El muchacho sabía que no los podría despistar corriendo si debía tirar también de su acompañante, mucho más lento. Así que girando bruscamente, se internó en un sucio y estrecho callejón, buscando protección en la espesa niebla, que ahora era su única salvación posible.

Tuvieron suerte, las descerebradas criaturas siguieron por la calle principal, mientras ellos cruzaban a toda prisa la calleja, intentando poner la mayor cantidad de tierra posible de por medio.

Resoplando agotados, pararon un momento su carrera, viendo que ya no les seguían.

Yugi, al levantar la cabeza, exclamó asombrado.

- ¡Pero si esto es…!

En un lugar indeterminado de la misma ciudad maldita:

Una puerta similar a la que condujo a Yugi hasta aquí se abre, entrando por ella un extraño personaje. Pese a su aspecto, emite un aura siniestra. Olfatea el aire y sonríe complacido bajo su dorada máscara con forma de cabeza de halcón: ha encontrado por fin el rastro de su ansiada presa. Agarrando con firmeza la enorme lanza de guerra que porta, echa a andar en pos de ella…

_Continuará…_

_Algún cometario? Opiniónes? Quejas? Qué os ha parecido?_

_Dadme señales de vida, que no me como a nadie! U_


	6. Presa

**Notas de autor:**

¡Bueno, bueno, bueno!

¡Qué mes mas extraño!: nieva a lo bestia donde no había nevado en lustros, llueve en los desiertos, se alinean los planetas y... ¡Lyris actualiza su fanfic!

La verdad, no tengo excusa coherente, salvo mi propia vaguería y mi creciente obsesión para con esta historia. Os lo aseguro, ha habido escenas en las que he perdido la cuenta de las veces que las he reescrito (y sigo inconforme XDD).

Así que al final he decidido colgarlo, esté como esté. Espero que os guste aunque sea un poquito...

Por cierto, se que es una triste disculpa, pero la enorme extensión de este último capítulo me ha permitido dividirlo en dos partes. La segunda será publicada la semana que viene, si no me atropella un camión o algo. Espero que eso sirva para que no me asesinéis, por lo menos...

Y por último, pero no menos importante, le agradezco profundamente a Naruko que soporte mis idas de olla con la paciencia de una santa. ¡Gracias guapa!

CAPÍTULO 6: PRESA.

Seto intentaba trabajar en su elegante estudio, pero miles de pensamientos desviaban su mente de las columnas de números de su ordenador.

Imposible, no podía concentrarse. Con enfadó se frotó los ojos echó un vistazo a su reloj: las cuatro de la madrugada.

Hacía más de 7 horas desde que Shaadi había partido. Siete horas en las que se había asado encerrado. No había cenado y ahora su estómago se lo recordaba ruidosamente. Por lo que sabía de sus huéspedes, tampoco habían probado bocado. Ishizu se encerró en la habitación con Yugi, no dejando pasar a nadie por el momento, ni siquiera a Joey, al que despachó sin ningún miramiento.

- Parecía un cancerbero – pensó Seto con un destello humorístico.

El sonido de un lejano reloj anunciando las cuatro y media junto a otro gemido de sus estómago le hizo renunciar definitivamente a hacer algo mas esa noche.

Cerró su portátil con un golpe y bajó silenciosamente a la enorme cocina de su casa. Tomaría algo ligero e intentaría dormir un poco.

Cuando pasaba por un oscuro pasillo, rumbo a su destino, escuchó dentro de las habitaciones un estruendo de cristales rotos y un golpe sordo.

- ¿Será posible? – pensó irritado el joven CEO. Sabía perfectamente quién ocupaba esa habitación ya que su hermano Mokuba se había ocupado personalmente de acomodarle.

Sin molestarse en llamar, abrió la puerta bruscamente, encontrándose con una escena que le hizo quedarse estático en la puerta, completamente anonadado. Tenía bien claro que ese tipejo era verdaderamente estúpido, pero esto sobrepasaba todas sus expectativas: absolutamente toda la habitación estaba como si la hubiera atravesado un huracán: carísimos adornos tirados por el suelo junto con parte del mobiliario y, para rematar, una camiseta – ¡cómo habría llegado allí? - colgada del ventilador del techo, que aún giraba perezosamente.

Un rastro de agua salía de la puerta del baño y terminaba delante del ventanal, donde un lío compuesto por las cortinas y un gimiente bulto pataleaba y maldecía intentando librarse de ellas. Eso explicaba el golpe que había oído hace un momento – pensó Seto mientras notaba como una vena de su frente se hinchaba por momentos.

El muy imbécil debía de haber resbalado con el agua, tropezando con las cortinas y tirándoselas encima.

Con ánimo asesino, se acercó con rígidas zancadas y sacó a Joey cogiéndolo del cuello. Aún húmedo, presumiblemente de la ducha que se había dado, solo llevaba unos vaqueros puestos del revés

-¿Qué te crees que estas haciendo, imbécil?- ¿Acaso entre todos os habéis propuesto echar mi casa abajo!

Joey miró al CEO con los ojos desenfocados y dejó escapar una risita beoda.

Temiéndose lo peor, Kaiba soltó de golpe al ebrio muchacho, que cayó desmadejado al suelo, y miró a su alrededor: una botella de carísimo licor yacía vacía en el suelo. Estupendo, ahora tenía a un idiota borracho. Mientras se decidía entre romperle la botella en la cabeza o hacérsela tragar de través, vio de reojo que Joey había logrado levantarse para al momento volver a tropezar con las cortinas y caer sobre Kaiba.

El CEO se encontró por segunda vez en ese mismo día con el muchacho encima de él en una postura bastante indecorosa. Durante el único segundo en el que permaneció totalmente aturdido, pudo notar la blancura de la piel del muchacho, lo atractivo de su torso y la delgada línea de vello rubio que se perdía tentadoramente dentro de sus pantalones desabrochados. Su cuerpo reaccionó automáticamente ante la escena, poniéndose rígido de deseo.

…

_¡Un momento, un momento!_

Algo dentro de su cabeza le pateó para devolverle a la realidad y hacerle reaccionar. ¡Qué se supone que era lo que estaba a punto de _hacer_?

- Estúpido perro, te retorcería el cuello si no fuera porque estás tan borracho que ni lo notarías- gruñó con desprecio mientras se incorporaba.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

- Esto es… - pronunció Yugi en voz baja - mi casa…

En efecto, su loca carrera les había conducido justo al lugar donde Yugi pretendía llegar. No estaba ubicada en su sitio original, si no al fondo de un callejón mugriento, pero el destartalado cartel que colgaba maltrecho no dejaba lugar a dudas: era la tienda de su abuelo.

- ¿Y se puede saber qué demonios tiene de especial este condenado lugar?- preguntó su compañero mirando escéptico el destrozado edificio. Incluso las puertas y ventanas estaban bloqueadas con tablas carcomidas y medio sueltas. Daba la impresión de ser un lugar abandonado desde hacía años.

Yugi le miró desmoralizado. Estaba claro que no recordaba el lugar. Pero no quiso darse tan pronto por vencido. Se acercó resueltamente a la puerta e intentó arrancar algunas tablas, clavándose varias astillas en el proceso.

Yami observaba medio divertido los esfuerzos del pequeño hasta que se apiadó de él y se acercó para ayudarle. Una vieja tubería tirada en el callejón hizo las veces de palanca improvisada.

Una vez abierta, echaron un cauto vistazo desde el quicio de la puerta. No había demasiado que ver: un mostrador roto y algunas estanterías desvencijadas completaban el mobiliario del local, todo cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo. Manchas de humedad y moho adornaban las amarillentas y descascaradas paredes, dándoles un aspecto insano.

Ante la insistencia del pequeño, se internaron camino a la trastienda, donde también estaba la puerta que daba a la casa de Yugi.

Todo tenía un aspecto similar: habitaciones medio vacías, algún mueble roto, cantidades industriales de polvo y poco más. Oían constantemente correteos de pequeños animalejos en la oscuridad, de los que el pequeño prefirió imaginar que eran simples ratas.

Les fue imposible subir al segundo piso, ya que la escalera se había hundido.

En su última parada, la cocina, encontraron un par de detalles estremecedores para los dos.

La mesa, ubicada en el centro de la habitación, estaba impoluta. Al mirarla, Yugi sintió un pequeño escalofrío correrle por la espalda: el plato y el vaso de desayuno que no había terminado esa mañana fatídica, estaban sobre ella. Aún había una tostada mordisqueada por él mismo en el plato. Nada tenía ni una mota de polvo.

A Yami, por el contrario, le atrajo un agujero en la pared, de forma perfectamente redonda, y por el que podía caber un hombre. Al examinarlo más de cerca, descubrió que era mas bien un túnel que se adentraba hacia abajo, hacia la oscuridad. Un golpeteo sordo y continuo se oía muy lejos, en el fondo. A su lado, en la pared, aún podía leerse una vieja y desvaída pintada de color rojo: "TO HELL, THIS WAY" ("Al infierno, por aquí")

Dejando aparte el hecho de que el mensaje no sonaba para nada tentador, el joven sintió por primera vez ese día una punzada de verdadero miedo. Estaba acostumbrado a pelear para sobrevivir, estaba curtido contra muchas cosas, pero al escudriñar esa oscuridad, notó perfectamente cómo la presencia de su cabeza se removía inquieta, avisándole. De alguna manera sabía que no debían entrar ahí.

Yugi, al ver que su compañero se había quedado pálido, se acercó a su lado. El joven respiraba rápida y superficialmente mientras seguía mirando el interior del túnel con los ojos desencajados.

-¿Yami, qué…? – preguntó comenzando a asustarse.

-Larguémonos – le interrumpió – Vámonos de aquí cagando leches. ¡YA!

Al darse la vuelta para marcharse, se encontraron la puerta bloqueada por una presencia que ninguno los dos había notado. Yugi, al verlo, pensó automáticamente en esas estatuas de guerreros que había visto en la exposición Egipcia del museo.

En un par de segundos, su aspecto quedó grabado en su retina, como a fuego: un hombre, de piel morena. Vestía como única prenda un faldellín blanco, sujeto con un macizo cinturón dorado. Lucía también un pesado pectoral, adornado con el Ojo de Horus. Su cara, oculta por una especie de casco-máscara con forma de cabeza de halcón, sólo dejaba entrever su ojos y boca. Pese a su aspecto, daba una impresión de terrible frialdad e inhumanidad.

Yami también observaba aterrorizado a la aparición mientras en su cabeza resonaban miles de voces desconocidas, impidiéndole reaccionar. En medio de todo ese estruendo que sólo él podía escuchar, distinguió con claridad una voz fría y desprovista de toda emoción mientras miraba a los ojos del recién llegado: _"Te he encontrado"_

Al igual que una rana hipnotizada por una serpiente, observó impotente cómo el guerrero levantaba la enorme lanza que portaba, dispuesto a atacarle. Sólo la reacción de Yugi le salvó; de un empujón le apartó de la trayectoria del arma en el último segundo.

La muerte, hendiendo el aire con un silbido, pasó a pocos centímetros de su cara y se clavó en la mesa, destrozándola. Esa cosa poseía también una fuerzo sobrehumana.

El pequeño comenzó a tirar desesperado del brazo de su compañero, que parecía como ido. No le quedó más remedio que huir por la única salida posible, el túnel de la pared. Se adentró corriendo a toda velocidad, con el joven prácticamente a rastras.

El extraño atacante les miró desaparecer por la abertura. No tenía prisa, una vez localizada su presa, no fallaba. Sabía que tarde o temprano los acabaría atrapando.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Un increíblemente cabreado Seto intentaba evitar el irresistible impulso de patearle la cabeza a la gimiente criatura que se agarraba a su pierna como si la vida le fuera en ello.

Siempre había tenido presente el sentimiento de cierto desprecio que le producía la forma de ser de Joey. La verdad, su cabeza no lograba entender del todo esa especie de ansia, casi servil, de proteger a aquellos que consideraba sus amigos. Fue por ello que, en su tiempo, lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue el epíteto de "perro".

En este mismo momento encontraba esa palabra bíblicamente descriptiva, dada la forma en que el muchacho cogido a su pantalón prácticamente _gañía,_ como una mascota abandonada. La escena era tan patética que se odió mentalmente por haberse sentido… _estimulado_ durante unos pocos segundos.

Harto del tema, decidió ponerle fin lo antes posible. Con decisión, levantó a Joey agarrándolo de una axila y la trabilla de los pantalones. De esa guisa, lo arrastró de nuevo hacia el baño.

- ¿Dónde… vamos? – balbuceó confundido el susodicho. Su voz sonaba arrastrada y con un toque nasal, algo que casi le habría resultado cómico a Seto si no fuera por las circunstancias reinantes. Y porque el Presidente de la Kaiba Corp no se reía por nimiedades así. **Nunca.**

- Vamos aquitarte esa borrachera, perro**. **Y cuando estés sobrio y consciente, te haré pagar el destrozo que has causado en mi casa.

Y sin mostrar ningún tipo de piedad, le enchufó un chorro de agua helada directamente en la nuca. El efecto fue inmediato. Con un respingo y un aullido, al rubio pareció írsele todo rastro de alcohol del cuerpo.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces, desgraciado! – preguntó mientras se intentaba poner de pié dando peligrosos bandazos. La ducha fría no había sido un remedio del todo efectivo según parecía. Y las sospechas del CEO se confirmaron cuando vio al chico ponerse azul, luego verdoso y sufrir un amenazador ataque de arcadas.

Oh, eso no era nada, nada bueno…

- ¡Espera!, ¡si vas a vomitar, no lo hagas en el suelo!; o por lo menos ¡lejos de mí! – exclamó Seto con un tinte de pánico en la voz.

El rubio no se hizo de rogar y dándose la vuelta, devolvió generosamente. En el lugar correcto, por suerte.

La estampa que presentaba Joey era verdaderamente enfermiza, con la cara pálida y apoyando pesadamente la frente en el borde del inodoro.

- ¿Te importaría esperar fuera? – Preguntó el muchacho con voz ronca – Creo que esto, glups… esto me va a llevar un rato aún.

Ya que Kaiba no tenía ningún deseo de contemplar otra… explosión como la de hacía unos segundos, decidió hacer caso de la súplica y salió del baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El CEO escuchó desde la habitación un par de tandas más de bascas, acompañadas de una colorida y poética retahíla de maldiciones que le hicieron enarcar una ceja, ésta vez genuinamente divertido. Sonido de toses y agua de grifo corriendo.

Transcurridos unos diez minutos, un fantasmal Joey emergió de las profundidades del baño, sintiéndose como un verdadero montón de estiércol.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Corrían y corrían en la oscuridad, en medio de un estruendo que a cada paso que daban se hacía más potente.

¡TOM TOMPTOMP TOMP!

El maldito túnel parecía no tener fin pero después de un lapso de tiempo corriendo en medio de la oscuridad, emergieron a una enorme y ruidosa sala.

Presos de una súbita debilidad, los dos cayeron de rodillas al suelo, agotados. El terror había dado antes alas a sus pies, pero ahora empezaba a pasarles factura. Lo que no podían entender era por qué esa cosa no había hecho ademán de seguirlo

Lo mejor era no quedarse allí, aún podía haber peligro.

Al echar un rápido vistazo a la estancia, vieron un sinnúmero de grandes máquinas oxidadas, que funcionaban produciendo ese ruido infernal que se oía desde el túnel.

Después de una corta búsqueda, vieron una estrecha escalera de mano que acababa en una endeble plataforma metálica, pero siendo la única salida visible, decidieron hacer la prueba.

Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra durante la ardua subida: Yami estaba enfadado y avergonzado a causa de su reacción ante aquella… cosa. Y las voces seguían resonando en su cabeza, mas amortiguadas, pero ahí estaban. No podía pensar con claridad.

La mente de Yugi, por el contrario, era un mar de dudas. Cada vez estaba más convencido de que ir allí había sido un grave error y se culpaba de ello. Habían estado a punto de matarlos a los dos…

Una parte de sus pensamientos también estaban dedicados a ese extraño personaje. Le recordaba a un guerrero Egipcio. Sólo estaba seguro de una cosa: no era humano, no podía serlo. Su simple visión le había helado la sangre.

Coronaron por fin la insegura escalera y vieron con cierto alivio que había una puerta, que cruzaron.

Para encontrarse con otra sorpresa.

Estaban de nuevo en el lugar donde habían empezado, la planta baja de la tienda de juegos. El mismo mostrador destrozado, las estanterías polvorientas… no había equivocación posible.

Yugi se llevó las manos a la cabeza, cada vez más perplejo y asustado.

- Esto… ¡es de locos!

- ¿Y qué de todo lo que hay aquí no lo es? – Preguntó Yami en voz baja al principio y subiendo el tono gradualmente – ¡Sabía que no debíamos entrar aquí! ¡Lo sabía!

Furioso, le propinó una patada al viejo mostrador, haciéndose daño en el pie.

Yugi, sintiéndose cada vez peor, abrió la boca para iniciar una sentida disculpa, pero un sonido en la lejanía le interrumpió. Parecía similar a la sirena de alerta en un bombardeo. Comenzó suavemente para luego ir aumentando en intensidad, hasta que llenó toda la habitación con su sonido, obligando a sus dos ocupantes a taparse fuertemente los oídos.

A la vez, observaron un estremecedor fenómeno: ante sus sorprendidos ojos, la habitación comenzaba a… descomponerse.

El mohoso enlucido de las paredes comenzó a volverse de un tono marronuzco y a desprenderse a jirones, como la piel de un leproso. Era como si la realidad se estuviera retorciendo y mutando hasta extremos grotescos.

De golpe, las sirenas pararon. El panorama era realmente desolador. La habitación había quedado reducida a una especie de jaula de malla, oxidada pero muy resistente. Fuera de ella, no se vislumbraba nada aparte de una penetrante oscuridad y un ruido infernal. Parecían estar suspendidos en medio del vacío más absoluto. La puerta que acababan de atravesar había desaparecido, como obligándoles a internarse en la espantosa casa.

- Esto lo he visto muchas veces… en mis pesadillas – musitó Yami. Ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza culpar de nuevo al pequeño de lo que les estaba pasando. De algún modo sabía que todo eso debía ocurrir. Las voces de su cabeza se lo susurraban, apremiantes.

- No nos queda más remedio que volver a entrar – murmuró Yugi con una temblorosa vocecilla cargada de culpabilidad – Yami, yo… lo siento – terminó mientras bajaba la cabeza intentando controlar las lágrimas.

- Nada pasa por ninguna razón – habló el joven hacia nadie en particular, con la mirada perdida. Ese comentario hizo que Yugi le mirara expectante: por un momento le había sonado como el Yami que él conocía.

Sin dudar, y dirigiendo hacia Yugi una pequeña y enigmática sonrisa, se adelantó y abrió la puerta que tenían enfrente. Como los dos temían, habían vuelto al pequeño vestíbulo de la casa de Yugi. Por supuesto, todo lo que les rodeaba poseía las mismas características de la realidad en la que parecían haber caído, pero a diferencia de antes, el único camino posible era la escalera que daba al segundo piso, ahora practicable. Al final de las mismas el camino se bifurcaba en forma de dos puertas.

Los dos se sentían como conejos que se dirigen directos a una trampa, pero no les quedó más remedio que continuar.

Yugi no pudo más que notar que su compañero estaba as tranquilo que antes, casi hierático. Se dispuso a cogerle de la mano y preguntarle qué le ocurría.

No llegó a tocarle.

Con un gran estruendo, "algo" surgió de la puerta de la derecha: era alguna clase de criatura informe, aunque de distinto tipo a las que habían visto con anterioridad. De nuevo, ligeramente humanoide, pero con una altura colosal. Con el cuerpo negruzco y lleno de pústulas y unas cortas pero robustas piernas, parecía algo torpe al moverse. Sus extremidades superiores eran muy gruesas y largas, hasta casi tocar el suelo con ellas. El conjunto lo remataba una diminuta cabeza carente de cuello. Parecía ciego. La cosa comenzó a descargar terribles mazazos con sus brazos, a tientas, buscándolos.

Los dos jóvenes, atrapados en ese estrecho lugar, intentaron alejarse de la trayectoria de los brutales golpes, pero uno de ellos acertó en la ya frágil escalera, hundiéndola en parte y cortándoles la salida.

Yami, reaccionando desesperadamente, esgrimió su cuchillo y esquivando los golpes como una serpiente, saltó hacia la criatura y se lo clavó en mitad de su pequeña cabeza, con un repugnante ruido blando.

En medio de chillidos agónicos, el moribundo monstruo se precipitó en una postrera carrera hacia la puerta de la que había salido, con el joven aún aferrado a él.

El pequeño ni siquiera tuvo tiempo a reaccionar; los dos desaparecieron tras la puerta, que se cerró con un suave "click".

Yugi se abalanzó contra ella, pero el pomo ni siquiera se movió. Incluso intentó usar a modo de ariete un pedazo de madera de la derruida escalera, pero su escasa fuerza no le permitía blandirlo con la potencia necesaria. Cansado y sudoroso, observó la recalcitrante puerta, que parecía burlarse de él y sus fútiles intentos. Parecía que hubiera sido soldada a la pared.

Pegando la oreja a la madera, intentó captar algo de lo que sucediera al otro lado. Nada, tampoco.

Mientras se desesperaba frente a ella, apareció sobre la madera el símbolo del Ojo de Horus, ya conocido por él.

Se estremeció y abrazó a sí mismo. Estaba solo. Estaba solo y a merced de todas las cosas que había en aquel horrible lugar. Nunca se había sentido tan triste, aterrado y vulnerable.

- Ni siquiera fui capaz de moverme – se dijo bajito - Siempre me lleno la boca diciendo que daría la vida por mis amigos si fuera necesario. Y ahora él ha desaparecido y ni siquiera se a dónde…

Hundido en sus amargos pensamientos, volvió la vista hacia la hundida escalera. Imposible pasar. Aún en el caso que lograra salvar la considerable distancia hasta el suelo, quedaría ensartado en los afilados fragmentos de madera y metal.

Sólo le quedaba una única opción, la puerta de la izquierda, que permanecía entreabierta, como una muda invitación.

Harto de autocompadecerse, se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta y se dirigió resueltamente hacia ella, sacando el cuchillo de su bota. Esta vez lo usaría si la ocasión lo requería, se prometió.

Se asomó con cautela. Pudo ver un largo y estrecho pasillo, bastante oscuro. Al fondo, en la pared, había una especie de respiradero redondo, cubierto por un enorme ventilador que batía sus oxidadas aspas con produciendo un sonido chirriante. La mortecina luz que dejaba entrever rebelaba que el pasillo describía en ángulo hacia la izquierda y se perdía en la negrura.

Yugi tragó saliva y se adentró renuentemente en el pasillo empuñando con una mano temblorosa su triste arma.

Continuará…

**Notas finales:**

¡En fin, pues esto es lo que hay! XDD.

Sé que no me lo merezco, pero me encantaría que me dejarais comentarios sobre qué os ha parecido.

Lo sé, tengo un morro que me lo piso XDD.

PD:

A **Mekary**: no estoy segura de si contesté tu último review o no… hacía tiempo que no asomaba la nariz por fanfiction. Si es como sospecho, te pido mil perdones por mi descuido.

Contestando a tu pregunta, no, no es la misma maldición. Es más, aún no tengo ni idea de qué voy a poner, pero algo se me ocurrirá. Es lo malo de ser una "escritora del momento" XDD.

Por último, te agradezco tu atención y espero que te gusten este par de capítulos recién salidos del horno ^^.

A **Sol de Oscuridad**: Lo mismo mismamente que a Mekary XDD. Lo siento mil si no te contesté al review, es que soy terriblemente despistada, dejo las cosas pasar y luego simplemente se esfuman de mi cabeza…

¿¿Oh, en serio solo aparecen por defecto las historias con rated k?? Pues vaya chufa… XDD.

En fin, bueno es saberlo, pero siendo esta una historia mas bien fuertecilla, no es cuestión de ponerle un rango de edad que no le corresponde… habrá que conformarse.

Te mando un beso y te doy las gracias por leer mi historia.

¡GRACIAS a todas! ^^

9


	7. Luz

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

¡Hola holitas a los cuatro gatos que no me han mandado aún a la mierda y me leen! XDD.

Sé que no tengo perdón por decir las cosas y por no cumplirlas, por tardar milenios en actualizar y todas esas cosas... pero es que soy así y punto... no me peguéis snif...

Os juro que no lo hago de mala fe, es simplemente que soy tardona, neurótica y muy ocupada si os sirve de algo, después de mil cambios, remiendos y pajas mentales varias, he quedado bastante contenta con este capítulo.

Bueno, después de las peticiones de piedad acostumbradas, paso a decir una cosilla: como había gente que quería leerlo ya, he decidido subirlo -de momento- sin betear (¡siiii, he recuperado a mi superbeta Syryyyyyyy, gracias guapa! *O*)  
Como ha tenido algunos problemillas con la compatibilidad de programas de tratamiento de textos que usamos, está tardando algo más de lo debido, pero ya nos apañaremos. En cuanto me pase la versión final, la subiré ^^.

Y bueno, dicho esto, creo que no se me olvida nada.

Gracias por todo y espero que os guste ^^

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

CAPÍTULO SIETE: LUZ

- ¿Y bien? – comenzó Seto con tono impaciente nada más verle aparecer por la puerta – ¿Va a dignarse su Real Majestad a explicarme por qué ha decidido atracar mi mueble bar para, posteriormente, iniciar una campaña de destrucción?

Joey, sin dar muestras ni de haberle oído, se desplazó en dirección a la cama para desplomarse boca abajo sobre ella como un saco de piedras.

- ¿Acaso no me has oído? – insistió el CEO con un lento y peligroso tono amenazador mientras notaba hincharse una palpitante vena de su cuello.

Sin despegar la cara de las revueltas sábanas, el rubio soltó una especie de resoplido amortiguado, que hizo que se produjera un maremoto en miniatura en el suave tejido.

- …mssnto unnto nnnutil…

- Haz el favor de sacar la cara del colchón, estúpido. Ya es lo suficientemente hastiante tratar con un beodo como para que tenga también que descifrar tus penosos balbuceos.

Joey, al fin, se avino a moverse pesadamente, quedando de lado con una desmayada postura.

- Me siento como un verdadero inútil – Comenzó de nuevo a hablar trabajosamente – Es toda esta situación, el ver a Yugi así y no poder absolutamente nada. Me frustra.

El CEO se volvió hacia la ventana con una expresión indescifrable en la cara. Se sentía un poco perdido ante la muestra de rabiosa sinceridad de Joey. No estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con situaciones tan emotivas. No le apetecía en absoluto hacer de psicólogo improvisado y empezaba a arrepentirse de haber exigido una respuesta por parte del rubio. Le horrorizaba que fuera a echarse a llorar, o algo así.

Por suerte para él, no tuvo que llegar a nada de eso: al darse la vuelta, vio que Joey había caído en un alcohólico sueño. Exhausto, roncaba suavemente con un fino hilo de baba corriéndole por la barbilla.

Sin ser especialmente consciente de lo que hacía, Seto se acomodó en la misma cama, con la espalda recta sobre la cabecera y se quedó mirando con aire pensativo la negrura del exterior a través de los cristales.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Yugi cruzó el pasillo sin contratiempos y llegó a la esquina. El resto del paso estaba oscuro como la boca del lobo ya que la luz del respiradero no llegaba lo suficientemente lejos para iluminarlo. Siguió avanzando con una mano pegada a la pared.

No supo a ciencia cierta el tiempo que pasó andando a tientas en medio de la negrura, solamente acompañado por el ruido del ventilador, que cada vez sonaba más lejano.

Llegó por fin al final del pasillo. Tras una corta búsqueda, se le rebeló el pomo de otra puerta, que abrió con cierto sentimiento de fatalidad.

- ¿Qué más podría pasarme ya? – pensó en un arranque de humor negro.

Las bisagras cedieron casi sin esfuerzo, con un suave chirrido.

A primera vista, se le rebeló una habitación vacía, muy pobremente iluminada. Una inspección más detallada le mostró que las paredes estaban marcadas con jeroglíficos en forma de bajorrelieve, bastante borrados, como si la mano del tiempo hubiera tocado esos muros.

Yugi se encontraba absorto intentando distinguirlos cuando notó una presencia a su espalda. Sorprendiéndose de sí mismo, se volvió con rapidez empuñando su cuchillo, dispuesto a clavárselo entre los ojos a lo que hubiera podido aparecer detrás de él.

No se encontró con una aberración acechante. En su lugar, una alta figura salió lentamente de la penumbra, mostrando su rostro.

- ¿El Mago Oscuro? – preguntó Yugi con asombro mientras empuñaba con un brazo tembloroso su arma.

Había sido una pregunta retórica. Por supuesto que era el Mago Oscuro. ¿Cómo no podría reconocer la efigie de su carta favorita?

El Mago, por su parte, se acercó al pequeño con una expresión melancólica en la cara. No sabía exactamente cómo, pero el pequeño supo que el recién aparecido no tenía ninguna intención hostil, así que bajo los brazos.

Convirtiendo su gesto en una sonrisa amable, el Mago cogió sus manos y depositó suavemente un pequeño bulto que pesaba bastante.

- Si lo deseas lo suficiente, ésta luz te abrirá caminos, pequeño. Úsala bien – dijo con una suave voz aterciopelada.

- ¿Qué…? – comenzó a inquirir Yugi desconcertado. Pero el Mago había comenzado a andar hacia atrás, confundiéndose de nuevo en las sombras.

- Debes tener cuidado; a veces una luz mal usada atrae cosas indeseadas – Añadió antes de desaparecer del todo.

Y antes de que pudiera añadir algo, el pequeño volvió a quedar solo y confundido en la medio de la suave penumbra.

Con curiosidad, examinó lo que le había sido entregado. A simple vista sólo parecía una roca común y corriente. Después de un rato dándole vueltas, agitándolo para ver si sonaba algo en su interior y examinarlo por todos los ángulos se rindió. Lo que fuera eso no parecía demasiado útil, pero se lo había entregado uno de los guardianes de Yami, al fin y al cabo.

Guardándosela en el bolsillo, abrió la puerta, dispuesto a irse. La espesa oscuridad del pasillo no le resultó en absoluto seductora después del tranquilo rato pasado en la habitación.

- Ojala tuviera algo de luz – pensó descorazonado mientras notaba cómo su resolución volvía a abandonarle poco a poco.

Como si algo hubiera adivinado su necesidad, notó cómo la piedra se calentaba agradablemente en su bolsillo, emitiendo una suave luz que atravesaba la tela de su chaqueta.

Asombrado, la sacó y la observó atentamente. Un débil resplandor dorado emanaba de ella; no, _formaba_ parte de ella. Al contemplarla arrobado, un sentimiento de nostalgia y calidez le golpeó de repente, haciendo que un par de lágrimas de emoción escapara de sus ojos. Esa luz le hacía sentir realmente bien y le consolaba.

- Además – pensó en un arrebato práctico – me iluminará el camino de vuelta.

Las palabras del Mago empezaban a cobrar sentido para él.

Recorrió despacio el camino inverso, iluminado por la suave luz de la piedra. Al llegar al recodo vio que el respiradero y el ventilador se habían esfumado. La luz ya no le era necesaria, ya que tenía su propia fuente de iluminación, pero no pudo dejar de pensar en que la extraña roca en verdad tenía un efecto tranquilizador, ya que la continua metamorfosis del espacio que le rodeaba apenas le sorprendía ya.

Mientras caminaba perdido en sus pensamientos, la visión que se le presentó delante le hizo pararse en seco con un escalofrío. De la pared brotaba lo que parecían unas manos. Quietas, inmóviles, parecían esperar algo. Cuando la suave luz tocó ligeramente una de ellas, todas se estremecieron y se volvieron es su dirección en perfecta sincronización, buscándolo.

Bien, eso ya no resultaba en absoluto tranquilizador.

El pequeño retrocedió rápida y cautelosamente tapando la luz con la mano. La piedra, volviendo a plegarse a sus deseos, se apagó, dejándole sumido de nuevo en una casi completa oscuridad.

Yugi podía ver desde donde estaba el tenue rayo de luz que se filtraba por la puerta que daba al descansillo de la escalera, a unos cuantos metros. Pero algo le decía que el reciente obstáculo en su camino no se lo iba a poner nada fácil.

Haciendo una honda inspiración, comenzó a avanzar lentamente entre aquellas manos, procurando no rozarlas. Su corazón latía desenfrenado, notaba la fuerte palpitación zumbando en sus oídos y haciéndole sudar la frente.

Le extrañaba que esas cosas no notaran el ruido.

Cuando había logrado recorrer la mitad del camino, algo surgió de golpe del suelo y le agarró fuertemente del tobillo. Yugi no pudo evitar dejar escapar un ronco graznido de miedo. Por desgracia, eso pareció animar al resto de apéndices.

En medio de la confusión y la oscuridad, empezó a sufrir una rabiosa serie de golpes y arañazos. Pensó desesperado en la improvisada arma escondida en su bota, pero le era imposible alcanzarla estando sujeto de esa forma. Cuando las manos le levantaron del suelo y comenzaron a zarandearle con fuerza, notó horrorizado que el preciado regalo del Mago se escurría de su bolsillo y caía rodando al suelo.

Yugi ya no pudo controlar su terror y rompió a gritar desesperadamente. Sabía que ese sería el fin de su corta vida si no hacía algo. Así que, colgando cabeza abajo y presa de violentos zarandeos, intentó alcanzar la roca con las puntas de los dedos. Tuvo suerte. Nada mas rozarla con sus yemas, la piedra volvió a iluminarse, esta vez con un cegador destello blanco que hizo retroceder ese extraño bosque de manos, dejándole caer y haciendo que se diera un violento golpe contra el suelo.

Ignorando el ruido de campanas que oía en su cabeza y moviéndose por instinto, Yugi buscó a tientas la piedra y salió corriendo dando tumbos y traspiés hacia lo que esperaba fuera la salida, ya que había quedado también momentáneamente cegado por el potente fogonazo.

Eligió bien el camino. Nada mas tocar sus pies las ajadas tablas del descansillo, la puerta que había dejado tras de sí se cerró de golpe con un curioso ruido de succión.

Yugi se encontró tirado todo lo largo que era en el polvoriento suelo, intentando controlar sus temblores. Se sentía como si hubiese sido atropellado por un tranvía y no quiso ni imaginarse el aspecto que debía tener su cara en ese momento. Aún veía manchas de colores delante de sus ojos, pero acarició la piedra agradecido, consciente de que eso le había salvado el pellejo.

Algo repuesto, se levantó con dificultad, consciente de que cada segundo contaba. Renqueando ligeramente, se acercó a la puerta por donde había desaparecido su compañero y esa cosa. Seguía cerrada a cal y canto, pero ahora sí sabía lo que debía hacer. Lentamente, acercó la piedra al Ojo que adornaba la puerta y lo tocó suavemente con ella.

Su corazonada fue correcta, por suerte. La puerta se abrió dócilmente, con un suave chasquido, revelando un pasillo similar al anterior.

Un sentimiento apremiante recorrió todo su cuerpo, lo que le hizo entrar sin vacilar. Empuñando en sus manos la piedra y su cuchillo y olvidando todos sus dolores y el cansancio, comenzó a andar, notando cómo la sensación de apremio y nerviosismo se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba corriendo en medio de jadeos por el largo y enrevesado pasillo. A su paso, vio como las paredes empezaban a rezumar un líquido marronuzco y espeso que le hacía tropezar y escurrirse a cada paso. Por su consistencia y aspecto, parecía sangre, pero no tenía tiempo ni quiso pararse a comprobarlo.

Al cruzar el último de un sinnúmero de recodos, encontró al monstruo que les había atacado hacía un momento. Yacía tirado en el suelo con el pulposo cráneo abierto y todo su contenido derramado en derredor. El olor era indescriptible.

Asqueado y mareado, Yugi rodeó el cadáver cautelosamente cada vez más ansioso por la suerte que hubiera podido correr el joven. Sentía la adrenalina imprimir a sus miembros alas, mientras el pulso zumbaba en sus sienes, como el tambor de guerra de alguna tribu olvidada.

Algo gritaba en su interior que se diera prisa. _Mucha._

Fue en ese instante cuando la ensordecedora sirena comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Sabiendo que eso no podía significar nada bueno, Yugi comenzó a correr todo lo rápido que daban sus cortas piernas. Un estruendo y un grito le indicaron a dónde dirigirse.

En medio del ruido cada vez más alto de las sirenas y de su palpitante corazón, alcanzó con un sprint una extraña sala de forma oval, cuyas paredes estaban formadas por ese amasijo de carne podrida que ya había visto anteriormente.

Pero eso no era lo más aterrador: Yami yacía medio derrumbado y desarmado en el extremo opuesto de la sala. Una de sus piernas colgaba inútilmente en un ángulo extraño: estaba rota.

El muchacho parecía estar medio inconsciente, pero al verle, articuló unas palabras que Yugi no pudo escuchar a causa del rugido de las sirenas.

Como a cámara lenta, el pequeño vio horrorizado surgir desde las sombras al infame guerrero que tanto temor le había causado. Éste, acercándose tranquilamente a Yami, le acarició la cara en un gesto casi tierno.

Logrando reaccionar al fin, echó a correr hacia las dos figuras, gritando cosas sin sentido presa del pánico, intentando despertarle de su estupor.

Pero no llegó a tiempo.

La figura del guerrero, sonriendo ligeramente, levantó la lanza que portaba en la otra mano y ensartó al joven con ella, atravesándole el pecho en medio de un crujido de huesos rotos y un borboteo de sangre.

Parecía una de sus más horribles pesadillas hecha realidad. Yugi vio que el joven clavaba los ojos en los suyos e intentaba decirle algo, aunque se lo impidió una violenta bocanada de sangre que escapaba a chorros de su boca. Y en esa última mirada de pupilas exageradamente dilatadas, Yugi reconoció por un momento a Yami, al verdadero.

Y la realidad pareció extenderse, contraerse y sumirse en un vórtice de gritos, aullidos de sirenas y luz dorada, que envolvió la habitación.

Con un esfuerzo titánico, el moribundo extendió su brazo señalando con un dedo a su acongojado compañero. El pequeño notó un ardiente objeto que le golpeaba el pecho con fuerza y le catapultaba fuera del caótico vórtice formado. Su última visión fue del guerrero mirándolo impasible, pero con un aura amenazadora a su alrededor.

¡NO!

¡No quería irse, no quería abandonarle!

Luchó, pataleó y lloró, pero acabó perdiendo de vista aquella terrible estancia.

Luces, sombras y gritos… gritos… gritos… gritos…

Yugi aterrizó dolorosamente en un húmedo suelo de piedra, aún oyéndolos en su cabeza, resonando y rebotando como en una caracola de mar.

Tardó poco en darse cuenta de que eran los suyos propios, que salían de su garganta sin control, resonando con extraños ecos en las paredes de la ya conocida mazmorra.

Preso de dolorosos espasmos, vomitó violentamente y siguió gritando y llorando hasta que la inconsciencia le tapó con su misericordioso manto.

No vio ni oyó nada más…

Continuará.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

¡¡Siiiiiiiiii!!

¡Me lo he cargado!

¡¡Muerto, caput, catapunchimpun!!

(Lyris corre a refugiarse bajo una mesa camilla para intentar protegerse de la lluvia de piedras que le está cayendo encima. Desde la relativa seguridad que le proporciona, se atreve a asomar una mano con un pañuelo blanco a modo de banderita de rendición)

¡Vale, vale, vale, tiempo! Antes de rematar a la ficker y quedaros sin saber cómo sigue, sólo puedo deciros que... queda mucho fic. Hacedme caso.

Hala, ya está.

¡Besos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! XDD

7


End file.
